Amor Além da vida
by Sereialu
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha se casam.Tudo é muito diferente dos sonhos dela, o que a deixa sempre triste. Será que ela conseguirá superar as dificuldades e ser feliz com seu amor? O que aconteceu antes dele se casarem? Terá cenas sensuais explícitas. Para Maiores.
1. Dor Sempre na Alma

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 1 - DOR SEMPRE NA ALMA

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

Minha primeira fic. Escrita com carinho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onze anos após a morte de Naraku, Kagome estava casada com InuYasha, moravam em Tókio. Tinham seus problemas, e ela o amava como no primeiro dia. Ele continuava lindo, sedutor. E egoísta, mimado, grosso... A noite havia sido ruim, como era de hábito que fossem as noites. Eles eram casados há dois anos, e nada sequer lembrava o amor mágico que os unira. Tudo aconteceu tão diferente do que ela sonhava! Passava horas relembrando, saudosa, o amor do passado. E sonhava com um método que poderia usar para resgatar tudo aquilo para o presente e melhorar o futuro, porque no presente as lágrimas eram sua constante companhia, desiludida. Nada parecia certo, sofria sem entender como as coisas haviam ficado dessa forma. Ele era totalmente inconstante. Algumas vezes a chamava de meu amor, outras não lhe olhava o rosto.

Kagome sempre se lembrava daquele primeiro encontro, em frente à árvore sagrada.

Logo ao sair do poço por intermédio daquele monstro, percebeu que aquele ser preso à pedra era sua metade perdida. Aqueles olhos, após a libertação dele, irradiavam tudo o que ela queria para si. Os cabelos prateados, brilhantes e macios constituíam a realização de suas fantasias táteis. Como ele era lindo! Seu jeito grosseiro era mais um encanto que ela entendia como reflexo de sua masculinidade. Como ela gostava de dar as mãos a ele, estar a seu lado! Nunca sentia medo ao lado dele, sentia-se completa, mulher. Mesmo nos momentos em que ele parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar, ou que não demonstrava nenhuma consideração, ela o amava.

Em pouco tempo eles não se desgrudavam mais. O que havia iniciado com o objetivo apenas de juntar os fragmentos perdidos da jóia, InuYasha e Kagome haviam feito tornar-se um relacionamento, tornaram-se namorados. Eles passeavam pelas florestas da era feudal e pelos shoppings da era atual. Na primeira vez que saíram na era atual, foram comer pizza, que ele adorou, apesar da dificuldade em manter na cabeça o boné que ocultava as orelhas, que caía sempre que ele desajeitado ia servir-se de mais um pedaço. Ela achou adorável. Conversaram por horas sem preocupação com lutas ou interrupções. Na hora da conta, ela sacou a carteira e pagou. Não pensou que isso se tornaria um hábito futuro.

A cada dia ela sentia mais necessidade de estar perto dele. Cada folga que tinha, era mais um salto pra dentro do poço e mais algum tempo com ele. Ela acreditava que InuYasha a amasse, como ela o amava.

Em algum tempo, com o relacionamento solidificado, já segura do amor dele, ela descobriu que precisava se ausentar daquela rotina. Suas obrigações não podiam mais esperar, deveria partir. Conversaram e ela prometeu sempre voltar o mais rápido possível.

Passaram-se cinco anos nesta rotina. Namoravam, brigavam, discutiam... Ele sempre impunha seus pontos de vista, e ela deixava pra lá, o amava como ele era. Não queria saber de brigas, então ignorava e perdoava a maioria das coisas desagradáveis que aconteciam. Era sua natureza: Calma, gentil, sorridente. Não lutaria contra isso, nem contra a natureza dele. Entre lágrimas, sempre que precisava, pulava no poço de volta à vida normal.

Num desses retornos, já em casa, percebeu o quanto havia mudado nesse meio tempo. Agora, ela fazia parte de um par, eram dois por um objetivo maior. Sonhava com o dia que seriam unidos pelas leis de Deus e dos homens e ela seria sua mulher. Sem monstros, sem amigos o tempo todo, apenas os dois em uma casinha branca com janelas azuis, um lago com carpas coloridas, uma bela árvore no centro de um gramado ladeado por pequenas e perfumadas flores de todas as cores. Em suas fantasias, crianças corriam atrás umas das outras, em uma algazarra alegre e constante.

Os dias custavam a passar, mas ela se esforçava para fazer tudo certo e terminar rápida e perfeitamente seus afazeres para então poder voltar a seu lugar, ao lado de seu amor, poder novamente tocar em seu corpo forte, sentir a maciez de seus lábios sem que nenhum problema lhe perturbasse a cabeça. E assim ela fez.

Alguns dias antes do que esperava, ela viu-se livre das responsabilidades. Que alegria!! Em pouco tempo poderia estar com ele novamente! Foi ao seu quarto, tomou um banho, usou um óleo que amaciava e perfumava sua pele do jeito que ele gostava. Vestiu uma roupa que lhe deixava sensual sem vulgaridade, acentuando o brilho de sua beleza jovem, e pulou no poço, levando na mochila presentes para ele.

Já do outro lado, sentiu-se estranha, sem saber o motivo daquilo. Ninguém à vista, ela foi andando sem rumo por uns minutos, até chegar à borda de uma clareira. Ouviu vozes abafadas e procurou, com certo receio, ver de onde vinham os sons. Os olhos esquadrinharam em volta, até que, um pouco abaixo do nível onde se encontrava, ela viu.

Seu coração não batia, ribombava em seu peito. As lágrimas saíam aos borbotões, o sangue havia fugido de seu rosto. Ela não podia acreditar no que via. Encostado a uma árvore, entrelaçado ao corpo de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, estava ele, o homem para quem havia entregado seu amor e sua confiança.

Vagarosamente, contendo as lágrimas a todo custo, ela se aproximou. Interrompeu um beijo caloroso, fez-se notar pedindo explicações do acontecido. Ele nada disse. A mulher fez menção de sair, mas ela não permite. Kagome diz a ele que se sua escolha era aquela, ela respeitaria.

Voltou pelo caminho que havia alegremente feito minutos antes, com o coração despedaçado, mas com uma convicção inabalável: seria feliz a qualquer custo, sozinha.

Ele, com a aparência de quem havia perdido o chão, ficou parado, apenas olhando-a desaparecer poço adentro. Ao lado dele, a mulher sorria, friamente, satisfeita.

Sua vida tornou-se monótona, perdeu o gosto pela vida, a vaidade, ao mesmo tempo em que prometeu casamento a um homem que se dedicou a ela como ninguém havia se dedicado antes. Voltou sua atenção à família, ao trabalho. Não havia um dia que não se lembrasse daqueles olhos dourados, daquele cheiro, e ainda assim mantinha sua decisão. Algumas vezes pensou tê-lo visto nos arredores de sua casa, mas não procurou confirmar. O certo era conseguir viver da melhor forma possível, mesmo não estando feliz.

Mais tempo passou. Seis anos inteiros.

Ela não era mais uma menina. Aos vinte e seis anos, era agora uma mulher noiva de um homem de negócios, sério, que a via como sua mulher e companheira da vida. Tinha seu carro, sua casa, seu gato. Sim, ela agora tinha um gato, o maior que já havia visto na vida, siamês, olhos azuis ternos e carinhosos. Algumas vezes imaginara o que aconteceria se o gatinho e seu ex se encontrassem, e ria bastante. Dormia com o animal, pensava em InuYasha. E levava a vida convencida que conformar-se fora o melhor que pudera fazer.

Continua.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, já casada com InuYasha, volta em pensamentos ao passado, relembrando em tentando entender porque o presente é tão diferente do que havia imaginado pra eles.

Nos próximos capítulos vou contar o que aconteceu quando se separaram e quando retornam, chegando então ao casamento e ao ponto do início deste capítulo.


	2. A Vida Sozinha

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 2 - A VIDA SOZINHA

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Mais um Capítulo. Espero que gostem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos os dias começavam iguais. Acordar, tomar um banho rápido, vestir-se de maneira sisuda, correr ao ponto do ônibus ou ao seu carro e ir trabalhar. Após a separação de InuYasha, deixou de confiar nas pessoas. Sempre usava algo que escondesse sua sensualidade, temia que viesse a tona a verdadeira essência do seu ser. Era por natureza sensual. Seus cabelos movimentavam-se ao sabor do vento, criando uma moldura primorosa para seus traços delicados. Mas Kagome fazia questão de mantê-los presos. Não queria sua juventude, ansiava pela maturidade, mostrando a todos haver superado definitivamente o amor pelo hanyou. Sem que percebesse, havia perdido o viço. Queria ser reconhecida pela sua inteligência, nunca pela beleza.

Naquela manhã em especial, ela estava irritada, a noite tinha sido torturante. Como de costume, recolhera-se às 21:30, sentindo a exaustão de um dia cheio. Não tinha lazer, queria apenas que os dias passassem sem que ela notasse. Afinal, não importava o que acontecia, os dias haviam perdido o sentido e ela apenas levava a vida.

Ao fechar os olhos, adormeceu instantaneamente. E de novo, lá estava ele...

Trajando um terno preto, com uma gravata azul escura e camisa azul claro. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e não eram prateados e sim pretos. Seus olhos eram castanhos e amendoados, criando um lindo contraste com a pele alva e sobrancelhas espessas. Estava diferente do que ela conhecia, mas estava lindo como sempre.

Ela olhou para si

Vestido branco esvoaçante, algo transparente, na altura dos joelhos, marcando exatamente os contornos de seu corpo, sem revelar demais. Seu cabelo estava coberto de flores amarelas e brancas, que pareciam cair do céu. À sua volta, pessoas desconhecidas, mas todas vestidas como eles. Ele veio em sua direção.

-Kagome! Que bom que você chegou! Vamos?

-Hey, InuYasha, não está esquecendo-se de nada?

-Hum?

-Aproxime-se mais, vou lhe mostrar...

E ela o beijou. Sentia a pele macia dos lábios dele acariciando os seus, as mãos passando vagarosamente pelo seu pescoço, retribuindo à carícia e puxando-a cada vez para mais perto de si. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se afastando, e ela não via mais ninguém. Eram apenas os dois, e não existiam barreiras entre eles. Aos poucos foram se acalmando, o beijo tornou-se mais suave, e em pouco tempo estavam parados, apenas se olhando profundamente. Nada era dito, ela sentia que o amor estava implícito.

Acordou sobressaltada. Chorava. Mais uma vez um sonho que parecia real, com ele, havia tomado sua noite de sono. O esforço que fazia para não pensar nele era em vão, tamanha a nitidez do sonho. Era como se tivessem passado a noite juntos num outro plano da existência.

Kagome não sabia mais o que fazer, podia controlar sua vida acordada, mas no mundo dos sonhos ainda eram um casal. Passou aquele e os próximos dias pensando se poderia ter tomado uma atitude diferente no passado, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Era sempre assim. E voltava à vida.

Gostava de freqüentar shoppings e restaurantes. Quanto mais caro e luxuoso melhor, trabalhava para pagar seus luxos e tentar, com coisas materiais suprir o vazio que tinha dentro de si. Não havia um filme no cinema, na locadora ou na TV que ela não tivesse visto. Vivia na Internet, na frente da TV ou lendo um livro, procurando desesperadamente uma forma de fugir da realidade.

Quando conseguia um tempo para si, entrava no carro, estacionava nas proximidades do poço e descia silenciosamente, na expectativa de ver InuYasha de longe. Geralmente usava um lenço e roupas para passar despercebida na era feudal, e não ser reconhecida por ninguém. Mas nunca o via, era como se ele tivesse evaporado dali. Ficava por mais algum tempo escondida, e ia embora desapontada.

Já havia aceitado seu destino, quando por pressão da família e do noivo, marcou o casamento. Os anos se passavam. Dividia-se entre trabalhar, fugir da realidade e agradar às pessoas. Não tinha vontade própria, até suas roupas eram escolhidas pelo noivo. Não queria precisar pensar, tomar atitudes, o que procurava era alguém que decidisse tudo por ela. A realidade não lhe interessava, o que queria era fantasiar o máximo possível que era feliz. Quem sabe acreditasse um dia? Era sozinha no meio da multidão.

A prisão em que vivia tinha grades douradas, seu noivo a tratava como se fosse mais um item conquistado pelo trabalho dele. Não que ela quisesse viver de forma diferente. Na verdade, nada importava a ela, o que acontecesse era aceito sem discussões. Dentro de si hibernava a pessoa cativante, feliz, vivaz que sempre tinha sido.

Não havia um dia que não pensasse secretamente naquele ser que ainda fazia-se presente em seu coração, que não sentisse o cheiro dele em algo a seu redor. Esses pensamentos eram segredos até para ela.

CONTINUA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo capítulo contarei mais sobre a tristeza de Kagome e como ela se sentia com a vida e as pessoas.


	3. Tristeza e Alienacao

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 3 - TRISTEZA E ALIENAÇÃO

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As noites eram longas. Não havia muito que a agradava, e ela procurava desesperadamente alguma alegria na vida. Após o dia extenuante de trabalho, sempre ia pra casa sem pensar em nada além do conforto do sofá da sala. Seu prazer consistia em deitar-se, pegar o controle remoto, assistir o que havia previamente gravado da programação diurna, e ficar por ali até adormecer. Gostava especialmente de animes shoujo. Via os romances e chorava, desejando firmemente que sua vida se transformasse num desenho, que a realidade fosse sugada pelo mundo de fantasia, e que a vida real não passasse de um pesadelo. Não tinha amigos.

Após mais uma noite de choro e solidão, ela pensou que talvez fosse hora de sair da casca, dar um basta naquela vida sem sentido, e buscar uma forma de entender melhor o que se passava com ela. Sua vida era fingir para as pessoas que estava feliz, sorrir para o noivo que a colocara numa gaiola de ouro. Não existia privacidade, ele tinha as chaves da sua casa, mexia em suas contas, conversava com seu gerente de conta no banco, controlava cada aspecto da vida dela usando para isso o subterfúgio de proteção. Ele sentia-se no direito de controlar as contas, os passos, os telefonemas, as amizades, controlava até o que ela comia.

Kagome não agüentava mais. Sentia-se inferior ao mundo, não era capaz de cuidar de nada por si, sempre tinha seu noivo que cuidava de tudo, sequer tinha oportunidade de tentar algo sozinha. Sim, era hora de dar um basta naquilo. Pegou o carro e foi para perto do poço come ossos. Desceu, e como sempre, ficou de longe absorvendo a energia do lugar onde InuYasha vivia. Parecia-lhe sentir a presença dele, mas não o viu. Deixou-se ficar ali escondida, chorando por um longo tempo. Seu corpo tremia compulsivamente, chorava amargamente suas escolhas. Aos 27 anos era mais infeliz do que nunca. Sozinha no meio da multidão era um clichê que lhe caía como luvas. Tinha pouco ou quase nenhum tempo para si. Sua vida estava horrível, incompleta, ela não queria nada além de um pouco de contentamento. Não sentia-se mulher, via-se como um joguete nas mãos do destino, uma marionete em quem as pessoas descontavam suas frustrações. As pessoas faziam-se superiores a ela porque ela assim o permitia, havia desistido de sua personalidade, era um autômato. No dia que perdeu seu meio-youkai perdera também a vontade de viver. Era hora de mudar, definitivamente.

No dia seguinte, descobriu que sites de relacionamento e programas de conversas on-line eram capazes de fazer as pessoas enturmar melhor. Descobriu nas comunidades da internet 'zilhões' de pessoas com quem conversar, com interesses iguais aos seus, fez amizades virtuais. Sentindo-se cheia de energia, descobriu-se a passar noites em claro. Em poucos meses, com muitos amigos virtuais, a vida real entrou em segundo plano. Como demorara descobrir as maravilhas da internet! Batia papo como pessoas que nunca havia visto como se fossem íntimos. Não tinha intenção de encontrar amores na net, e sim amigos verdadeiros. A auto estima estava melhorando, começou a fazer uma dieta rigorosa, se reeducar. Não sentia mais vontade de comer em nome de algum prazer na vida, havia encontrado um prazer interativo, que diferentemente da televisão, lhe respondia quando indagado. Eram pessoas! Não importava se não os conhecia, mas era melhor que assistir passivamente desenhos. Sim, essa era a resposta que ela procurava.

As noites eram agora curtas pra tantos amigos virtuais. Várias vezes por semana não dormia, emendava dias e noites seguidamente, estava feliz. Queria mais do que tudo que o dia passasse para voltar à internet, saber o que os amigos virtuais estavam fazendo. Cada minuto de pausa era um minuto na internet. Sair era desnecessário onde não havia computadores. As saídas com o noivo e a família se tornaram ainda maiores tormentos. Queria que os odiosos finais de semana terminassem logo para poder ter privacidade com o computador. Era impelida por um sentimento forte a dedicar-se a isso. Estava completamente alienada. Havia encontrado uma razão pra viver, uma forma de trazer a fantasia para sua vida real.

Meses seguiram-se dessa forma, ela cada dia se entregava mais e mais. Estava magra, bonita, sentia-se feliz. Qual era o problema que todos apontavam? Não entendia a implicância da família, as críticas ao que chamavam de 'vida virtual'. Não via que havia fugido completamente ao mundo real, e pior, estava feliz assim. Queria terminar o noivado, curtir sua vida, mas não notava que havia se viciado em internet. Curtia apenas no virtual e queria que todos fossem cuidar da própria vida, a deixassem em paz na sua 'bolha de vida'. Não ia mais ao poço, estava feliz agora.

Então aconteceu.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaria de agradecer aos leitores que comentaram, me incentivando a continuar. Estou aprendendo, pesquisando para escrever bem, ainda não sou boa nisso, mas vou melhorar a cada dia em consideração aos leitores.

Obrigada Amanda Catarina pelos toques. Dei uma olhada, mas como ainda sou nova nisso, espero que me mostre sempre que ficar algum erro. Fiquei muito feliz com seus reviews.

Críticas serão bem vindas, é a melhor forma de saber o que não está agradando. Obrigada a todos. Do fundo do coração.


	4. Reencontro

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 4 – REENCONTRO

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que gostem! Tenho procurado melhorar, estudando bastante técnicas de escrita, ainda posso melhorar!  
Tem algumas cenas fortes, com sexo explícito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela já devia estar ali há horas. Não sabia bem quanto tempo, mas as pessoas no shopping já não eram as mesmas de quando ela chegou. Sentada sozinha, pensava na vida, nas escolhas que havia feito até ali. Não entendia porque não era feliz. Não conseguia se contentar com nada. Estava no mundo por um acaso, vivia anestesiada pelas circunstâncias.

Naquele dia estava um pouco mais animada, feliz com a distração que a fantasia proporcionava. Internet era o paraíso! Não precisava preocupar-se com o que as pessoas pensariam, bastava criar um personagem e o resto corria por conta dele.

Recostou-se confortavelmente no banco acolchoado do restaurante. Aquele era o seu lugar favorito para comer e descansar a mente. A mesa era para 04 pessoas, colocada no centro de uma espécie de camarote reservado. Ao invés de cadeiras haviam assentos estofados em couro em volta da mesa. De lá se avistava a praça de alimentação do shopping, sem participar da bagunça. As paredes do restaurante eram de tijolinhos à vista, trabalhados de forma a criar sulcos em sua superfície. Ela ficava horas imaginando quanto tempo os trabalhadores levaram fazendo aquele efeito. A superfície ficara ao mesmo tempo rústica e sofisticada.

Quando ia àquele lugar, ela sempre seguia uma espécie de ritual. Em geral, quando ia só, estava sentindo-se mal, e sempre dizia a si que merecia um carinho. Ao sentar pedia um suco de laranja, com pouco gelo e sem açúcar. Tomava rapidamente, e já pedia um salmão com ervas acompanhado de legumes. Junto com o prato pedia uma tônica com suco de limão e gelo, e ali ficava, bebericando a tônica e olhando o movimento enquanto seu jantar não vinha. Era exatamente o que fazia naquela hora. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em não reclamar mentalmente de sua sorte. Fez uma oração, pensou em seu gatinho, no seu noivado desagradável, em sua família... Ficou assim até se acalmar.

Lentamente, abriu os olhos.

Seu corpo começou a tremer, sua cabeça rodava, seus membros não obedeciam aos comandos do cérebro. Sentiu uma fraqueza súbita. Ela pensou que fosse desmaiar, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, perdeu os sentidos. Lentamente foi recuperando a consciência, sentindo uma deliciosa carícia em seus cabelos. Estava protegida por braços fortes que a enlaçavam carinhosamente. Não, não podia ser real. Ela estava sonhando e se recusava a acordar. Ficou ainda algum tempo aproveitando o que lhe parecia fantasia, e resolveu abrir os olhos. Ele estava lá. Os longos cabelos prateados corriam sedosos pelas costas, emoldurando aquele lindo rosto iluminado por grandes olhos dourados...

-InuYasha...  
-Kagome.  
-O que aconteceu? -ela perguntou.  
-E difícil explicar, primeiro, a Kikyou...  
-Não, InuYasha! O que aconteceu agora! Porque estou no seu colo? Como você me encontrou aqui?  
-Kagome, vou responder uma pergunta de cada vez. 1-Eu estava observando você pensar, bem aqui. Você abriu os olhos e desmaiou. 2-Então não quis que você caísse e a amparei. A coloquei no meu colo para te confortar até você acordar. 3- Vim seguindo seu cheiro desde o poço e aqui estou!

Um milhão de perguntas passava ao mesmo tempo pela cabeça dela. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que antes. Ela não entendia como era possível, mas aquele rapaz grosseiro agora exalava um charme maduro, irresistível. Ela começou a sentir o local onde se encontrava. Ele estava perfumado, o quimono parecia haver recebido cuidados intensos, tamanha a maciez. A pele resplandecia em contraste com o vermelho do traje. Suas grandes mãos estavam macias, sem aquele toque descuidado de antigamente. Ele parecia outro homem.

-InuYasha... Eu... Posso me levantar agora, estou bem melhor...  
-Kagome você está linda. Ainda mais que da última vez que nos vimos.  
-Er... hum... Você... Quer jantar comigo, InuYasha?

O garçom, que parecia esperar apenas esta deixa, chega com o pedido dela e mais um prato. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a serví-los. Continuava a tremer e tentava esconder dele, mas ele pediu que ela mostrasse a mão e riu muito quando ela escondeu. Se disse feliz por ver que ela ainda reagia da mesma forma.  
Era noite, já bem tarde, e o shopping estava fechando. Timidamente o garçom explicou que como eram os únicos no restaurante, precisaria que saíssem. Ela pagou a conta que já estava na mesa e foram-se.

No carro dela, continuam a conversa.

-E então, Kagome, pra onde vamos?  
-InuYasha, eu acho melhor a gente se despedir por aqui. Sou noiva, você comprometido... Não acho que seja certo fazermos isso.  
-Ah, não acredito que você está com medo de mim! -Ele exclamou- Nada a ver, somos amigos agora! Vamos conversar mais um pouco, colocar a conversa em dia, matar a saudade. Nada demais. Está decidido: Durmo na sua casa esta noite.

Ela deu um suspiro, resignada. Que mal poderia acontecer? Ele estava certo! Eram adultos, e ela não se sentia mais sob o poder dele. Claro que ele ainda era muuuuuito desejável, mas ela poderia controlar-se em problemas.  
Chegaram ao portão da casa. Enquanto via o mecanismo mover-se em resposta ao seu controle remoto, ela tremia. Sentia seu estômago contorcer-se de nervosismo. Era quase madrugada, e ela estava sozinha em casa pela próxima semana. Todos viajando, inclusive seu noivo. Estava entregue à própria sorte.

Com a casa às escuras, foram entrando. Tão nervosa que estava não encontrava um único interruptor. Perguntou-se se havia possibilidades deles fugirem dela, e riu de seu pensamento. Ele, sem saber do que ela ria, riu junto. Chegaram à cozinha. Enfim um interruptor deixou-se apanhar e ela acendeu a luz. Foi até um armário e serviu saque a ambos. Habitualmente ela não bebia, mas precisava de algo que cortasse o nervosismo de, após tanto tempo, estar novamente sozinha com ele. De um trago, tomou todo o saquê. Ele também. Passaram pro próximo. Sorriram felizes.

-Kagome, eu vim procurar você porque ainda te amo.  
-Mas... o que você quer dizer com isso?  
-O que eu quero dizer com isso?! Não há forma mais explícita do que já disse: Eu amo você. Todos esses anos não deixei de pensar em você, de comparar com as outras mulheres. Nunca houve ou haverá alguém como você em minha vida. Quando você sumiu, após aquele fatídico dia, eu quis te procurar, mas não podia. A Kikyou me pressionava, queria me agradar, estar comigo o tempo todo, acabei me acomodando.

Nossos amigos não podiam acreditar no que eu estava fazendo, e se afastaram. Jamais fomos como antes. Levei a vida, sempre pensando em você. Algumas vezes seu cheiro vinha forte, como se você estivesse por ali, eu não acreditava e ia pra mais longe. Outras vezes sonhava com você. Era sempre tão real que acordava irritado, saía para procurar encrenca e descontava nos desavisados que encontrava pelo caminho. Ficava por dias com o sonho na cabeça, até aceitar que não a veria novamente. Ontem foi o pior destes sonhos. Acordei e vim te dizer o que sinto. E agora? O que faremos?

Já um pouco alterada pela bebida, ela despiu-se de pudores e o beijou. Colocou as mãos na nuca dele, acariciando os cabelos por baixo e o puxando para mais perto de si. Sentia sua língua gentil ultrapassar a barreira dos dentes. Um volume começou a aparecer na calça dele, realçado pelo tecido leve do quimono. Ela, sem pensar muito, abriu a roupa dele, tirando completamente a parte superior do traje, revelando músculos rijos e salientes. Beijou o tórax, sentindo o aroma da masculinidade dele. Ele a levantou, e beijou-lhe a boca, agora possessivamente. Suas mãos exigentes acariciavam sua blusa por cima do tecido. Desceu para a cintura, enfiando a mão por baixo, procurando o fecho do soutien. Soltou com alguma dificuldade, e ela riu. Sentia os dedos dele pressionando seus mamilos, suas mãos segurando seus seios quentes, sentindo a firmeza e o contorno deles. Ela gemia quando ele terminou de arrancar sua blusa. Ao mesmo tempo, foi carregada nos braços dele para seu quarto.

Agora era a hora. O que fazer? Ela queria mais do que tudo, sentir novamente o amor dele. Ouviu quando ele terminava de tirar a calça, e ficava nu. Seu membro estava ereto, imponente. Parecia maior do que ela se lembrava. Os pêlos aparados baixo davam ao membro um destaque incrível, que a seduziu. Com dedos curiosos, pegou, sentiu a textura, acariciou. Colocou na boca, dando lambidas suaves. Ela adorava o gosto daquele membro. Tentou engolir totalmente, mas não conseguiu, o membro era realmente avantajado. Com vigorosos movimentos de vaivém dos lábios, ela o excitava. Ele gemia, fê-la parar e terminou de tirar as roupas dela. Deitou-a na cama, enquanto mordiscava seus seios, passava as mãos pela cintura, barriga, até chegar ao centro da feminilidade dela. Acariciava devagar, sentindo sua umidade aumentar. Enquanto isso, descia com beijos pelo corpo. Ela se sentia queimar inteira. Os lábios dele chegaram às pétalas da rosa entre suas pernas, e sentindo o perfume da intimidade dela. Foi descendo, com a língua passeando pelas pétalas, até chegar ao centro. Afagou com a língua seus pequenos lábios, sentindo a pequena saliência em forma de botão na parte superior. Com pequenos movimentos circulares, foi aproximando os lábios daquele pontinho tímido, que cada vez ficava mais intumescido. Quando ele tocou diretamente naquele ponto, ela gemeu. ele continuou acariciando, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, até que ele gemeu. Ela sentia as ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo corpo, seus batimentos cardíacos a mil, a sensação só aumentando, terminando com um orgasmo que percorreu todo seu corpo, enquanto ela gemia alucinadamente. Quando ela relaxou o corpo e sorriu, ele a penetrou. Sentia as contrações do primeiro orgasmo dela, e pretendia dar-lhe outros. Começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, seguindo o ritmo da respiração e gemidos dela. A cada minuto, a intensidade aumentava, ele sentia que ela estava quase lá novamente, esperou que ela começasse e acompanhou. Juntos tiveram um orgasmo incrível, que continha todo o amor guardado todos esses anos.

Aconchegada ao peito dele, ela estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo em dúvida. E agora, o que aconteceria com eles? Ela era noiva, o que faria?

Sem dar tempo a ela de pensar, ele começou novamente a amá-la.

Passaram a noite se amando, sem pensar no que fariam quando amanhecesse.

CONTINUA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Descobertas

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 5 - DESCOBERTAS

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história. Fico muito feliz cada vez que vejo mais um leitor. Mais um capítulo, com cenas quentes... Me digam o que estão achando!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou sentindo braços fortes envolverem seu corpo. Havia dormido há menos de 03 horas. Ele a havia amado como nunca. O amor impregnava a atmosfera do quarto escuro. Aquele cheiro a inebriava. Sentia em seu corpo nu a maciez da pele dele, estava feliz como não ficava há anos. Como desejava aquele reencontro! Era mulher novamente, sentia-se completa, desejada. Tinha medo de admitir, de procurar por ele e ser desprezada. Não sofreria aquilo de novo, disso ela estava certa.

Sentiu mãos carinhosas passeando pelo seu corpo. Ele havia acordado. Um volume crescia atrás dela, pressionando sua coxa. Dedos gentis pressionavam seus mamilos, enquanto lábios sedentos beijavam sua nuca. Ela não acreditava que ele ainda tinha forças para amá-la, mas ali estava ele provocando seus sentidos de fêmea. Ela retribuiu as carícias, apertando-o um pouco mais contra seu corpo. Encaixou-se mais ao corpo dele, guiando o membro com movimentos bamboleantes de seus quadris. Aos poucos, devagar, ele a penetrou. Uma leve ardência decorrente dos excessos da noite se manifestou enquanto ele a possuía, mas bastou que ele terminasse de se colocar nela para a ardência ser substituída por umidade decorrente da excitação do casal. Enquanto ele fazia os movimentos cadenciados do amor, a colocou sob seu corpo, e foi puxando-a para cima até ela ficar de quatro. Ele segurava na cintura dela com uma das mãos, acariciando seu seio com a outra. Ela delirava, sentia que o orgasmo estava chegando, gemia alto, pouco se importando com quem poderia estar ouvindo. Gozou forte, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Sem sair de dentro dela, ele a virou de frente pra ele, segurando as pernas dela. Dava estocadas profundas, mantendo o ritmo delirante. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que as orelhinhas se moviam de acordo com o movimento dele, os cabelos esvoaçavam, os músculos do abdômen saltavam, mostrando toda sua potência. Ela foi tomada por mais uma explosão de prazer, desta vez acompanhada por um urro dele, que se deitou sobre ela, ofegante.

-Bom dia, linda! Ele a cumprimentou após rolar de cima dela, colocando-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos.  
-Bom dia, InuYasha. Ela respondeu enquanto com as mãos acariciava o peito dele. –Estou cansada... mas muito feliz. E você?  
-Meu amor, esperei por este momento anos, ainda não acredito que estou aqui com você. E me pergunta se estou feliz? Nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida! Nunca mais amei ninguém, depois que você se foi.  
-Ah, fala sério InuYasha! Você esteve esses anos todos sozinho? Duvido! Eu vi! Você estava com ela, e deve ter permanecido assim depois que vim embora, você...  
-Não, Kagome- disse ele a interrompendo- Eu não fiquei com ela com minha alma. Depois da sua partida, fiquei sim com ela, mas não sentia nada. Era apenas meus instintos de macho. Não passava tempo com ela, apenas a procurava quando precisava suprir minhas necessidades físicas, e ela sabia disso. Nunca deixou de tentar me conquistar, e me acusava de está-la usando, mas nada mudou meu sentimento por você. Até que desisti de esperar você voltar, e fui me deixando ficar com ela, com outras que apareciam pelo caminho. Nada me satisfazia. Nossos amigos começaram a dizer que agora o pervertido da turma era eu, e nada fiz pra mudar a fama. Fui trocando de par, até que a Kikyou desistiu, sumiu há uns 02 anos, ainda foi tarde!

Ela agora estava com os olhos arregalados, não sabia como reagir. Ele continuou.

-Algumas vezes seu cheiro ficava forte, e eu ia até lá, pulava e saía do poço em sua era. Nunca consegui chegar a tempo de te ver. Ficava por ali, esperando, seu possível retorno, mas você não voltava. Sabendo que você estivera ali, sentindo seu cheiro impregnado às coisas, ficava excitado. Voltava e ia procurar uma fêmea disposta a saciar meus desejos e quem sabe aplacar a saudade.  
-InuYasha, como você se tornou frio!  
-Frio Kagome é o meu coração quando você não está por perto. Nunca enganei ninguém, elas sabiam o que eu queria, e muitas também queriam o mesmo. Sem amor, apenas satisfação do corpo. Mas isso já passou, o que importa é que estamos aqui.

Neste momento, o mecanismo do portão começou a mover-se, assustando o casal. De um salto, ele pulou da cama e disse:

-Kagome, este cheiro... parece um homem.  
-InuYasha, rápido, vá embora! Pule a janela, encontro você depois!  
-Mas Kagome, não quero ir! Quero ficar com você! Deixe comigo, eu mato ele!  
-Nem pense nisso, vá! Eu quero resolver isso em paz.

Resmungando, ele pulou a janela, completamente nu, com suas roupas nas mãos. Segundos depois, a porta do quarto se abre.

-Kagome! Onde você esteve que não atendeu meus telefonemas esta noite? Pode começar a se explicar!  
-Bom dia pra você também. Acabei de acordar, um pouco de educação sempre é bom. Você é meu noivo, não meu dono.  
-Está demorando, quero explicações, Kagome.

De cima do telhado, InuYasha rosnava, querendo trucidar aquele infeliz.

CONTINUA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Apuros

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 6 - APUROS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome olhou para o homem à sua frente. Branco, cabelos lisos castanho claros, cortados bem rente. Ele trajava uma camisa branca, calça preta. A gravata dourada se encontrava no bolso da calça, com a ponta pra fora. Em volta dos olhos castanhos havia olheiras profundas, e ele estava com o maxilar travado, nervoso como nunca. Ele não era muito alto, mas da posição onde se encontrava parecia um gigante ameaçando-a. Ela precisava ganhar tempo. Sabia que Inuyasha não iria embora, que iria ficar até ter certeza que pelo menos ela estaria segura. Ela precisava fazer algo, e já!

– Bom dia pra você também, Seya. A propósito, você não estava viajando?

– Kagome! Não mude de assunto! - ele gritou - O que você estava fazendo que não me atendeu?

– Seya, não me provoque de manhã. Acabei de acordar, me deixe em paz!

O gato dela, que havia passado a noite quieto na caminha, como se fosse cúmplice do que acontecera, pulou no colo dela. Sentindo-se protegida pelo bichinho, mesmo tendo certeza que não havia lógica nisso, ela enfrentou o noivo.

– Me deixe em paz! Saia já do meu quarto! - agora ela que gritava – Não sabe o que é privacidade? Alguma vez já invadi sua casa reclamando que você não atendeu ao telefone? Ah, deixa de onda! Você não desliga seu precioso telefone pra dormir? Coloquei o meu no mudo, é proibido? E? Que eu saiba você não é meu marido pra ter livre acesso à minha casa! Ainda não mesmo! Pára de me irritar!!

– Puxa, Kagome, eu amo você, não quero te perder, sou ciumento e você sabe. Cheguei aqui cheio de amor pra dar e você me trata assim? Puxa vida, este gato horroroso está aí, no seu colo, e eu em pé aqui na porta? Gosta mais dele que de mim? - ele choramingava – Eu sou seu noivo, faço tudo por você...

– Não Seya, nem tente me comover. Já caí nessa antes. Pode parar. Se essa grosseria toda é o que você chama de 'amor pra dar', eu dispenso. Agora eu vou trabalhar. Faça o que você quiser. Não vou nem mesmo perguntar por que está aqui ao invés de estar trabalhando, ou de estar resolvendo problemas da empresa no interior, porque não me importa mesmo, agora, me dê licença, preciso me vestir.

Saiu pisando duro, deixando um boquiaberto homem de pé na porta do quarto, e outro tranqüilo no telhado. Entrou no chuveiro, agradecendo por Seya ser um humano comum, e não poder sentir o cheiro de InuYasha no corpo dela. InuYasha, vendo-a dominar a situação foi embora pulando pelos telhados vizinhos, até o poço, e de lá para sua era.

Enquanto isso, Kagome pegou seu sabonete preferido, seu óleo de banho, e pensou naquela última vez que fora encontrar seu amor na Era Feudal. O ritual era o mesmo, mas a mulher agora era outra. Segura de si, nada a abalava tanto. Não queria mudar muitas coisas em sua vida, adorava ter o hanyou em sua cama, mas preferia dormir sozinha.

Estava certa que ele continuava insensível, egoísta, avesso a compromissos. Certamente ainda pensava com a mesma mesquinharia de sempre, a mesma preguiça. Ele não poderia ter mudado tanto. Numa noite de amor ele mostrou o quanto era desejável, gostoso, carinhoso... Mas sem dúvida continuava egoísta. E lindo demais!

O tempo estava passando, e ela precisava ir trabalhar. Aproveitou os últimos momentos daquela água quente acariciando sua pele, dos odores agradáveis de seu sabonete suspenso no ar, as mãos untadas de óleo perfumado percorriam seu corpo esguio numa carícia agradável. Passando por seus seios, os dedos deslizavam gostosamente, trazendo à mente dela sensações da noite recém finda. O banho estava ótimo, mas precisava sair.

Terminou seu banho, abriu a porta do banheiro e os vapores saíram com ela. Enrolada na toalha, ela pingava água por onde passava, adorava poder fazer isso sem ninguém pra reclamar. Limparia depois, se satisfaria agora. Olhou em volta, nem sinal de Seya. Respirou aliviada, feliz.

********************

Chegou ao trabalho, deu bom dia a todos, efusiva. A quem ouvia, parecia que haviam flores entremeadas às palavras. Notava-se o brilho no olhar de Kagome. Sentou-se à sua mesa, com uma xícara de chá em sua mão. Levou a bebida aos lábios, saboreando com prazer, bem devagar. Com o olhar perdido, lembrava-se da noite anterior.

O dia passou calmo, ela exalava aquela felicidade e paz de mulher saciada. Os clientes eram atendidos com um cândido sorriso, e alegria genuína. Os colegas estavam estupefatos com aquela mudança. Quanto tempo havia passado? Uma noite apenas? Ainda ontem Kagome se encontrava dispersa, sem muito ânimo pra nada, e agora estava totalmente radiante. A cada pergunta, um sorriso. A cada piadinha, outro. Nada os deixava mais curiosos que aquela expressão no rosto da garota. E ela se divertia vendo todos curiosos por tamanha transformação. Ela apenas sorria, a tudo e todos.

Às seis da tarde terminou o expediente, e ela saiu cantarolando, deixando todos intrigados. Normalmente ela lhes falava tudo, e agora era só segredos. Não iam desistir de descobrir. Estavam felizes pela felicidade da moça. Ela merecia.

********************

Em casa, tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu algo que fosse fácil de tirar e a tornasse sexy ao olhar, e fizesse-o esquecer de vez aquela colegial que um dia fora. Dirigiu-se ao poço, com calma, tentando controlar a ansiedade do encontro. Não sabia o que aconteceria, mas fosse o que fosse, queria estar com ele, ansiava por aquele corpo, aquele cheiro, a textura da língua dele junto à dela.

Olhava à sua volta feliz, era como se o mundo todo estivesse feliz e todas as pessoas fossem lindas e boas, as flores mais coloridas, a gentileza estivesse no ar. Como era bom ver o mundo colorido!

Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor e viu uma mulher radiante, bela, segura. Viu a imagem do que sempre desejou ser. Sorriu para si, mandando um beijo. O trânsito estava cheio, fazendo-a parar.

Sem perder a calma, esperou. Na calçada lateral, viu a correria das pessoas procurando chegar ao lar, após a jornada do dia. Um movimento diferente nos telhados vizinhos chamou sua atenção. Ou era um gato gigantesco pulando de casa em casa ou era ele. Sim, lá estava seu amante indo ao seu encontro, rumo à sua casa.

Ela sorriu novamente, eles se desencontrariam se ela não tivesse olhado pro lado. Sorrindo, fez o próximo retorno, procurando voltar para casa pelo caminho menos congestionado, o que a fez perdê-lo de vista.

Parou e acionou o mecanismo do portão eletrônico. O movimento do portão pareceu-lhe uma cortina de teatro, fazendo suspense dos atores. Então, quando entreaberto, ela vislumbrou o carro prata de Seya na garagem.

Gelou. Enquanto o portão abria aos poucos, ela esquadrinhava o terreno, em busca de InuYasha. Ao fim da abertura, o viu. Agachado, rosnava para o carro do rival, pronto pro ataque.

Terminou de entrar em casa, e o noivo veio ao seu encontro. Ela o abraçou, e fez sinal para que InuYasha se acalmasse, e esperasse por ela.

– Oi Kagome... Desculpe por esta manhã. Estava estressado, cheio de problemas na filial, dirigi a noite inteira pra te ver, e acabou desse jeito. Me Perdoa?

– Seya, acalme-se. Não há o que perdoar. Acontece que estou atrasada para aquela conferência, lembra-se que te falei?

– Não me lembro de nada! Está querendo me enganar? Onde é essa conferência?

– EI, ESTÁ DUVIDANDO DE MIM? QUER BRIGAR DE NOVO? VÁ EMBORA AGORA E NÃO ME IRRITE!!

– Meu amor, desculpe de novo, acalme-se. Me dê pelo menos um beijo, por favor, e vou embora...

Aquele homem parecia louco. Ao mesmo tempo era gentil, grosseiro, ciumento, generoso... não dava pra entender. No telhado estava InuYasha, impaciente. Os cabelos dele brilhavam como a lua ao fundo. A imagem era linda, e por sorte Seya estava irritado, olhando para o chão. Kagome se aproximou, e lhe deu um beijinho.

– Agora, Seya, vá embora, preciso mesmo me preparar e sair de novo.

– Mas Kagome, Você está tão cheirosa... ainda vai tomar banho?

– Não, não vou tomar banho. Estava a caminho da conferência, e percebi a falta do crachá da empresa e da agenda para anotações. Vou aproveitar e pegar alguns cartões para trocar com possíveis parceiros e clientes.

– Então não demore querida. Levo você.

– Seya, não precisa, vou com meu carro. Prefiro. Na volta talvez saia com as meninas do escritório, já que estaremos todas lá, e não é justo deixar você, cansado como está servir de táxi para mim.

– Então tá, Kagome, então tá. Vou pra casa. Tchau.

E deu mais um beijinho nela, saindo com o carro.

No instante que o portão se fechou, o hanyou desceu vermelho de raiva.

– Kagome, por favor, vá se lavar. O cheiro dele está em você!

– Claro querido. Você poderia me lavar? Estou um pouco fraquinha, e não consigo sozinha.

Rapidamente ele a pegou no colo, levando-a diretamente para o banheiro. A porta foi aberta com um solavanco. O banheiro parecia tão longe que ele pulou os poucos metros restantes, arrancou a roupa dela, deixando-a em frangalhos. Ela abriu o chuveiro, e a água começou a jorrar quente e acolhedora. Sem esperar mais, ele a possuiu, nem mesmo se lembrava do cheiro que ela poderia estar. Sentindo a urgência dele, ela rebolava freneticamente. As mãos dele acariciavam selvagemente a pele da garota, deixando pequenos vergões vermelhos. Sentia que estava prestes a explodir, tamanha a precisão dos movimentos dela. Sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando e explodiu de prazer dentro dela. Ficou um pouco parado, sentindo a água em suas costas, e a ereção ainda presente. Começou novamente a se movimentar dentro dela, mas ela o parou.

– Inu, eu preciso mesmo que a gente saia agora. Tenho certeza que o Seya ainda vai me seguir, e tenho um plano. Vamos?

– Feh! Vamos então! Mas você vai me dar oportunidade de agradar você ainda hoje, não é?

– Você não faz idéia. Vou cobrar por este banho a noite inteira. Amanhã, só vai sobrar de você sua parte youkai, porque pretendo acabar com a humana. Vou te fazer me amar de várias formas. Seja paciente e será premiado, e eu também, claro.

Saíram do chuveiro. Eles se enxugaram e se vestiram rápido. Ao sair ela colocou o hanyou no banco de trás do carro, deitado, e por cima uma manta escura. Quem olhasse de fora não percebia o volume.

Saiu, e após alguns quilômetros, notou o carro que a seguia. Estava certa, ele iria verificar onde ela estava indo. Seguiu em direção ao evento, e como o estacionamento era apenas para credenciados, ficou tranqüila que não seria mais seguida. Entrou, encontrou uma das amigas e pediu que esta guardasse seu carro aquela noite. A amiga, que iria embora de táxi, ficou feliz e intrigada, mas não perguntou nada.

Ao sair, encontrou seu amor na porta a esperando, e seguiram num táxi. Agora, era ela quem estava deitada. Com o boné, InuYasha não chamava muita atenção, e puderam sair. Viram o perseguidor esperando, estacionado próximo à saída da estacionamento, e riram junto. Haviam passado a perna no rapaz. O noivo sabia que às vezes ela saía com as amigas, outras vezes que dormia na casa delas, então não haveria problemas, e ela teria a noite livre. Perfeito.

********************

Chegaram ao poço. Ele desceu primeiro, e a ajudou quando ela subia na outra era. Olhou pra cima. Era novamente uma garota, com seu amor naquele lugar. Olhou em volta e nada parecia ter mudado, era como se estivesse ali há poucas horas.

Ele a abraçou por trás, dando beijos na nuca. O odor das flores noturnas dominava o lugar, dando uma aura mais romântica do que era possível imaginar. De mãos dadas eles passeavam sem um rumo definido por alguns minutos. Aquele lugar, aquela companhia, tudo parecia perfeito. Ele segurava suas mãos transmitindo pelos dedos dela um calor que irradiava por todo o corpo. Ela olhou pra ele de soslaio. Seu perfil era lindo. A noite estava clara, e ela podia observar o contorno dele recortado contra o céu. Ficou embasbacada com a beleza e segurança dele, distraiu-se e não percebeu que ele havia parado.

Ele pegou seu rosto delicadamente, acariciou, e a beijou com volúpia. Ao final de beijo, apontou em direção a uma gruta, e foram andando. Ao adentrar, percebeu que ele havia ficado na retaguarda. O primeiro passo dentro do lugar foi seguido de uma interjeição:

– OH! Que coisa mais linda!!

Ficou cravada no chão, não acreditava no que via. À sua frente um leito de palha coberto de flores. à volta do leito, uma mesa iluminada por velas, e guarnecida por lindos peixes, frutas, uma salada delicadamente preparada, um jarro com o que parecia vinho... Ele havia preparado um cenário perfeito para ambos.

– M-Mas..Co-como... como você fez isso? - olhava as flores que também enfeitavam as paredes e o teto da gruta.

– Kagome, eu só fiz um pouquinho do que você merece. – e a beijou.

As emoções estavam conflitantes, se pela manhã ela pensava que não queria mudar nada em sua vida, agora ela tinha certeza que ele era o amor da sua vida.

– Ei, acorda minha linda!

Ela nem havia percebido que o beijo acabara, estava alheia ao que acontecia.

– Desculpe, Inu. Estava pensando... Por que você fez tudo isso?

– Por que eu fiz? Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto é especial pra mim, que você acreditasse que amo você além de todas as barreiras. Eu tenho certeza que nosso amor não é desse tempo, está vivo no presente, no passado e no futuro.

– Ah, Inu! Pára com isso! – ela riu – É claro que nosso amor não é desse tempo! Eu vivo no futuro, que pra mim é presente, e venho ao seu presente, que pra mim é passado.

– Kagome... - começou sério – Não quis dizer isso. Acredito que nosso amor existe além da vida, ignorando as barreiras da realidade. Acredito que somos como almas gêmeas. Eu já tive muitas outras, mas nenhuma como você. Ninguém me deixa assim.

Surpresa, ela ficou o encarando e ele continuou:

-Eu nunca quis fazer nada por ninguém, e passei a tarde toda preparando este lugar pra nós, saí correndo pra te buscar, e fiquei doido quando aquele cara chegou. Como quis matá-lo! Queria que agonizasse antes de morrer por te tomado você de mim. Esses anos sem você foram um inferno pra mim. Eu levava a vida sem ânimo, sem amor. Pensava em você, sonhava com você... Essa nossa ligação é muito forte...

Ela estava emocionada com o relato, ouvia comparando com seus sentimentos. Ele já havia dito coisas assim na noite anterior, mas não com a gravidade que falava agora, olhando para sua alma. Os olhos dele estavam marejados, ele a abraçou forte. Parecia querer prendê-la dentro de si, não deixar que ela escapasse. Aquele amor que ele sentia era palpável! Correspondendo ao abraço, ela chorou.

Sentindo o cheiro das lágrimas dela, ele a olhou nos olhos, a beijou profundamente, suas lágrimas se misturando na união dos rostos. Aquele amor era contagioso.

Não, ela havia acabado de despertar um amor adormecido, que agora queimava em seu peito. O tempo havia se prestado a amadurecer aquele amor lindo. Eles ficaram assim, se abraçando e chorando por vários minutos, de mãos dadas, corpos cada vez mais juntos.

Num instante as roupas estavam no chão, e eles nus, enroscando os corpos. Se amaram várias vezes naquela noite.

*******************

Na manhã seguinte nada importava. Kagome olhou pra ele ainda dormindo ao seu lado, levantou-se e saiu. O amor a consumia. Não podia continuar assim, tinha que ficar com ele definitivamente.

Chegou ao trabalho com olheiras, mas o brilho no olhar era maior que tudo. Estava deliciada por descobrir o amor novamente. Outra vez, era feliz.

CONTINUA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram?

No próximo capítulo vou contar como a Kagome vai resolver as confusões de sua vida.

Quem tiver uma sugestão, deixe um review. Agradeço de coração aos reviews recebidos.

Agradeço especialmente a Amanda Catarina, pela dedicação em me ajudar a melhorar.


	7. Decisão

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 7 - DECISÃO

Vamos ao capítulo, sensual como eu gosto. Espero que vocês também.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite chegou em casa e se deitou. Em alguns minutos seu hanyou chegou. Conversaram, fizeram amor e ela pediu que ele fosse embora, porque precisava descansar. A contragosto ele foi. Adormeceu feliz, após uma ducha rápida. Em seus sonhos ela estava com ele naquela gruta. Sentiu um movimento em sua cama, achou que fosse seu gato e continuou a dormir. Continuou o sonho com seu amor, sentindo mãos percorrerem seu corpo. Estava nua, não gostava de dormir vestida. As mãos continuavam a percorrer seu corpo, até adentrar seu sexo. Com carinho acariciavam seu clitóris, e ela gemia. Aquele sonho parecia muito real! Sentiu-se penetrada por trás, enquanto estava deitada de lado. Sentia as estocadas, mas aquele volume não era como do de seu InuYasha. Assustada, abriu os olhos, dando-se conta do que realmente acontecia. Seya estava fazendo amor com ela! Ele não percebeu, na escuridão do quarto, o susto dela, e continuou a penetrá-la. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas não podia pará-lo. Ele a virou de frente e tentava lhe beijar, ela desviava, não deixando os lábios dele tocarem os seus. Precisava acabar com aquilo rápido, não queria outro homem dentro de si. Começou a gemer, simulando um orgasmo, tentando deixá-lo excitado. Deu certo, rapidamente ele sentiu seu orgasmo, e ela se afastou para que não fosse dentro de si.

Ele adormeceu abraçado a ela.

A noite passou lentamente, toda vez que ela tentava se afastar ele a abraçava mais fortemente.

Pela manhã, ela lavou-se, despediu-se dele e saiu. Precisava pensar em alguma forma de terminar com ele. Seya era grosso, ignorante, insensível. Mas era uma boa pessoa. Ela gostava dele, mas não era amor. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos se iludira que o amava, e fizera que todos acreditassem nisso, inclusive ela mesma. Tinham providenciado tudo para um casamento, inclusive um apartamento num bairro calmo da cidade. Ele fazia as vontades dela, procurava ajudar no que podia, era amoroso com sua família, em especial com sua mãe, ao contrário de InuYasha, que fazia o possível para ignorar a todos. Seya era legal, não merecia saber que estava sendo enganado. Ela precisava de um modo, mas qual?

Passou o dia se desviando das perguntas e brincadeiras dos colegas, algumas vezes voava longe, com a mente. Não sabia o que mais ocupava a mente: se a felicidade que sentia por ter seu amor de novo ou a maldade que estava fazendo com Seya. Ficava entre opiniões, algumas vezes pensava que Seya merecia, outras pensava que não. Não chegava a um consenso interno. Naquele dia, chegaram flores pra ela. Seya dizia-se apaixonado, reafirmava a vontade de casar-se com ela, e a convidava pra um jantar romântico. Como negar nestes termos? Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas a cada momento sentia-se magoada por dividir-se entre os dois. Não gostava de mentiras, nestes últimos dias havia mentido mais que sua vida inteira. Embustes, desculpas, trapaças...

Já haviam 2 semanas que estava com os dois. Não gostava da situação. Seya parecia cada dia mais excitado com ela. Eram jantares românticos, passeios agradáveis, presentes luxuosos... Era como se ele a estivesse cortejando ciente da disputa. As grosserias diminuíram sensivelmente, ele parecia outro homem. Por outro lado, o hanyou estava sempre por ali. Ela chegava com o noivo e InuYasha entrava pela janela. Assim que ela abria a porta ele a carregava pro chuveiro e se amavam enquanto ela se livrava do cheiro do outro. Suas olheiras já eram inegáveis, estava ainda mais magra, parecia uma modelo com aquele corpo esguio e aquele porte altivo. A pele iluminava os olhos, os cabelos emolduravam o conjunto, culminando numa aparência deslumbrante. Mas por dentro sentia-se a megera mais feliz do planeta. Pensava em seu meio youkai e sorria sem explicar pra ninguém. Ficava com cara de boba o dia todo. Quando se lembrava das suas estripulias amorosas seu corpo reagia, trazendo de volta um fragmento daquele prazer, deixando-a arrepiada e excitada. Como era gostoso. Por outro lado, se sentia desleal, má, enganadora. Sempre se orgulhara de assumir seus atos e agora não podia, estava numa situação horrível. Ser traidora não era nada bom, mesmo nos momentos em que a adrenalina ia às alturas ela se sentia mal.

Na manhã seguinte levantou-se mais cedo que o normal num sábado e foi para a era feudal. Precisava conversar com InuYasha, decidir o que fazer. Ele a amava, mas e aí? O que aconteceria agora? Ela precisava de segurança, um homem para chamar de seu, um companheiro pras horas boas e pras ruins. Pelo que conhecia de seu amor ele corria de compromissos sérios, não gostava de ajudar ninguém, era egoísta, arrogante e insensível. Mesmo com todo aquele discurso do reencontro ela precisava ouvir da boca dele quais eram suas intenções, não ia cair novamente na sensualidade dele, não era apenas isso que ela queria pra si. Jogou-se no poço já imaginando o que falaria com ele, muito nervosa com a possível reação, mas disposta a definir sua vida. Não agüentava mais sua consciência chamando-a de traidora. Isso tinha que parar.

- Oi Linda. Senti seu cheiro vim te ajudar. Disse ele com as mãos estendidas para ajudá-la a subir.

Ela gostou dessa gentileza, ponto pra ele. Antes ele não era assim, ela que se virasse. Ao colocá-la no chão, um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Mais 01 ponto. 01 não, 02. Porque aquele beijo estava muuuuito bom.

- Hey, Kagome! Estava morto de saudades, não fuja agora, quero sentir você mais perto de mim!! Reclamou ele, quando ela tentou se afastar par conversarem. Não tinha jeito, mostrando esse carinho todo ele acabou ganhando mais 01 ponto. E um sorriso lindo, e abraços amorosos, carícias nos músculos pronunciados... Em minutos eles já estavam em brasa, consumidos naquela paixão avassaladora.

- InuYasha, precisamos conversar.

- O que é, Kagome? Algum problema?

- Não, querido, nenhum. Eu... bem... eu... er,

- Epa! Se tem algo errado me diga logo, Kagome! Estou ficando aflito!

- Calma, Inu! Não é nada sério, eu só queria conversar sobre nós.

- Sobre nós? Qual a dúvida? A gente se ama, somos felizes, gostamos de ficar juntos, e fim! Não há o que duvidar.

- InuYasha, Senta! E ele caiu de boca no chão, como nos velhos tempos.

- Kagome, como pôde? O que eu fiz??

- O que fez? SENTA!! SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!

- SEU INSENSÍVEL! E foi embora emburrada. Parecia ter 15 anos de novo.

Ele não se fez de rogado e pulou no poço no encalço dela. Viu as luzes do carro sumindo no instante que terminava de subir, e foi atrás, determinado a saber o que aconteceu, porque ela o fez sentar tantas vezes. O veículo estava rápido, e ele nem se importou se as pessoas da era dela poderiam vê-lo, correu o máximo que pôde para não perder o cheiro dela no meio daqueles milhões de cheiros dali. Após meia hora ela parou. Um pouco atrás, ele a viu descer do carro. Viu à sua frente o mar. Ela andava em direção à praia, tirou os sapatos quando alcançou a água, entrando no mar. Andava triste, ele sentiu o cheiro de suas lágrimas, mas não sabia como se aproximar. Foi seguindo os passos dela, sem se fazer notar. Depois de alguns minutos ele simplesmente acelerou o passo e pegou na mão dela. Ela não reagiu. Naquela praia não havia ninguém para reparar o estranho par: uma mulher com um shortinho e camiseta e um rapaz de Quimono vermelho, de mãos dadas caminhando na beira do mar. Estranho a quietude do lugar, mas providencial pra eles.

- Kagome... o que eu fiz?

- Não sabe, não é, InuYasha. Continua o mesmo imaturo. E insensível também.

- Por favor, meu amor. Me diga o que eu fiz. Não gosto de te ver chorar.

- InuYasha, o que você quer de nós?

- Hum? O que eu quero? Você não sabe? Eu quero que a gente fique juntos, ora!! O que mais poderia querer?!

- Olha, Inu. Eu não sou mais uma jovenzinha. Tenho responsabilidades, uma vida, preciso de certas coisas que só uma vida estável pode me dar. E isso não inclui ficar como uma peteca entre dois homens. Eu preciso de segurança, uma vida em paz. Por isso estou terminando agora com você.

- Kagome, você não pode estar falando sério.

- Nunca falei tão sério na vida. Conheço você, sei seus hábitos, o que Você gosta, e como gosta. Não posso te tirar da vida que leva, você nunca se adaptaria aqui, como eu gostaria. E eu não posso passar a vida fugindo de youkais, tentando ser feliz longe da minha família. Eu quero viver perto dos que amo, e acho que você quer o mesmo. Os sonhos de uma mulher vão muito além de sexo maravilhoso e beijos calientes. Quero um lar, filhos, carreira.

- E pensa que eu também não quero? Não é, Kagome? Pensa que só quero me divertir? Pra te falar a verdade, estava pensando em procurar Você hoje pra gente decidir que dia vamos casar. E posso matar aquele verme do seu noivo se quiser. Eu ficaria muito feliz em jogar aquele imbecil no meio de animais selvagens e ver as feras se divertindo por horas.

- Inu, não pense nisso! Vamos falar sério, tá?

- Mas eu tô falando sério!! Quero mesmo me casar com você, do jeito que Você quiser. Pode ser aqui, na minha era, de cabeça pra baixo... eu quero ficar com você, ser seu esposo. Um lar pra nós. Não sei o que é carreira, mas se é importante pra você eu quero também. Não posso me ver longe de você de novo, você é tudo pra mim, o amor da minha vida! Por mim a gente se casa agora. Vamos?

Um sorriso iluminava o rosto dela, e uma lágrima perolada desceu de seus olhos.

- Kagome, não é isso o que você quer?? Porque está chorando??

Ela nada respondeu, apenas colou os lábios aos dele, numa confirmação muda às idéias dele.

-InuYasha, meu amor. Estou muito feliz por você querer o mesmo que eu. Onde vamos morar?

-Ah, pode ser na sua casa durante os dias que você precisar trabalhar e na minha era nos dias de folga. Eu posso ensinar essas pessoas a lutar, pagam pra isso aqui?

- Pagam sim, Inu. Vai ser ótimo, não existem grandes espadachins hoje em dia, vai ser um sucesso!!

- Então tá.

E as tarefas de casa a gente divide, como era na caçada ao Naraku. E as contas, e a cama, e os filhos..

- Kagome, porque a gente não faz um filho agora! Vai ser lindo você com um bebezinho meu na barriga! A gente casa e ele já nasce em seguida. Tá decidido, você engravida agora!

- Não, meu bem. Na minha era será um escândalo. Não podemos fazer isso!! Mas podemos engravidar na lua de mel.

- Kagome, porque a gente precisar ir a uma 'lua de mel' pra ter um bebê?

Ela riu muito, e explicou a ele que lua de mel eram os meses depois do casamento, onde os casais ficavam tão felizes que se sentiam na lua, sempre com mel nos lábios. Ele achou engraçado e não falou mais nada. Ela estava radiante, havia acertado como seria seu casamento com seu amor, não precisara terminar com ele para manter a liberdade dele, ele queria ficar com ela para sempre, onde ela estivesse. E aquele arranjo de usar a era feudal como casa de veraneio parecia ótimo. Ela poderia levar a vida com calma, ser feliz se afastá-lo completamente das coisas a que estava acostumado.

De mãos dadas voltaram ao carro, e decidiram contar à família dela na semana seguinte. Ela terminaria com Seya naquela noite. Para comemorar, ela o levou pra um motel. Na entrada ele queria saber por que ela o estava levando pra um lugar onde precisava mostrar documentos pra entrar, e ainda eram eles que indicavam aonde ir. Emburrou, mas como a mulher da portaria não achou que ele fosse menor de idade (ela pensou que ele fosse velho, por causa dos cabelos prateados) e os deixou entrar, não reclamou muito. Na garagem da suíte ele não entendeu como o portão fechou sozinho assim que ela parou o carro. Ela nem tinha um aparelho esquisito como o de casa pra fechar a porta! Estranha esta era, ele pensou. Começou a farejar na escada, sentia cheiro de muitas pessoas ali. Perguntou pra Kagome que caverna era aquela que todo mundo entrava, mas se calou antes que ela pudesse responder, boquiaberto. Ela havia acabado de acender a luz, que refletia nos vários espelhos e metais que pareciam polido como uma espada. O chão parecia feito de madeira clara, mas ele não entendia como brilhava tanto, e perguntou pra ela. Ela só riu. A cama era enoooorme, devia haver algum engano. Aquele lugar não era só pros dois, era grande demais! Ele pulo na cama, as molas do colchão o impulsionaram num pulo mais alto e ele riu. Começou a pular cada vez mais alto, até que se deu conta que estava com a cabeça perto do teto, e lá havia o que a Kagome chamava de espelho! Pra que aquilo no teto? Perguntou a ela, de novo, e ela riu ainda mais. Desceu da cama, e foi andando. Encontrou uma porta, que abriu e deparou-se com uma "lagoa quente", com uma cascata na lateral, e umas bolhas que saíam de outra parte. Sorriu, feliz com a descoberta, correu pro quarto e pegou kagome no colo, a jogando na água de roupas e tudo. Uma coluna d'água se levantou quando os dois caíram. Ele havia pulado alto, e não entendeu porque nem de onde vinha aquela água quente para substituir a que havia caído fora. Ela dava gargalhadas da cara dele, meio abobado sem entender nada.

- Hey, sua baka! Tá rindo de que?

- Não se irrite, amor! Vem cá me ajudar a tirar essas roupas molhadas...

- Kagome, tem certeza que ninguém vai entrar aqui? Essa lagoa é pequena mas muito gostosa. Deve ter mais gente que sabe...

- Muita gente sabe, querido. Mas enquanto a gente tiver aqui aquela moça lá da porta não deixa mais ninguém entrar. Vai me ajudar ou não a tirar esta roupa?

Ele se aproximou. Havia esquecido totalmente as dúvidas, que estava emburrado... a camiseta dela estava molhada, e totalmente transparente, deixando ver a sombra dos mamilos róseos. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, deixando os dedos subindo em direção aos seios, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a roupa deixando a pele de seda à mostra. passou a ponta dos dedos pelos mamilos, levemente, sem se deter. Elevou a blusa pelo pescoço e os braços, tirando-a num rompante. Colou o próprio corpo ao dela e deu-se conta que ainda estava de roupas. Arrancou as suas rapidamente, deixando tudo boiar no que agora sabia se chamar piscina. Ela ainda vestia um shortinho e calcinha, que ele retirou mergulhando. Embaixo d'água viu as pernas dela, e o sensual triângulo dos seus pêlos pubianos. Voltou à superfície, tomou fôlego e mergulhou novamente, passeando a língua pelos pêlos e clitóris, segurando com suas mãos as nádegas firmes dela. Estava preparado, por sua natureza diferente da humana, a ficar muito mais tempo submerso, e se aproveitou. Com a língua acariciava a intimidade dela, enquanto com os dedos entrava em seus orifícios. Ela gemia, e ele sentiu a contração do orgasmo aumentando, até ela desfalecer de prazer. Ele levantou-se e a beijou, a língua explorando todos os recantos da boca dela. Não queria esperar muito, e ali mesmo a penetrou. Foi aumentando o ritmo, quando sentiu que ia gozar parou, afastou-se um momento dela.

- O que foi, meu amor. Porque você parou?

Ele saiu da piscina, a puxou e carregou nos braços para a cama.

- Kagome, eu quero sentir cada fibra do seu corpo unida ao meu, sem nem mesmo água entre nós. Disse e recomeçou a beijá-la. Mordiscava seus seios, com um pouco mais de força do que era usual. A violência dele a excitou, ela conseguiu se afastar e desceu pelo corpo dele mordendo com força, deixando marcas avermelhadas. Passava as mãos freneticamente pelo peito, os braços, a barriga. Enquanto mordia e lambia todo o corpo dele conseguiu segurar o membro, apertando e fazendo movimentos fortes, excitando-o. Lambeu as pernas, sentindo o pênis em sua mão, a ponto de explodir. Abocanhou o membro dele, fazendo-o chegar até a garganta dela. Nesse momento ele a pegou, e colocou-se entre as pernas dela, lambendo mais uma vez o centro de sua feminilidade. Ela não conseguia acreditar nas sensações, gozou novamente na boca dele. Ele a pegou, com força e a colocou de quatro, já se colocando dentro dela, enquanto segurava seus negros cabelos. A visão daquela cintura fina o enlouquecia, e seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos. O youkai que havia em si estava despertando. Ela sentiu que o volume dele aumentava ainda mais dentro de si, e ele começou a dar tapas em suas nádegas e morder suas costas, deixando hematomas. Aquela violência fez com que ela gozasse rapidamente, sentindo-se um animal, uma fêmea selvagem com seu macho. Mas ele não parava, continuou, agora de pé com ela subindo e descendo segura apenas por seus braços fortes. Ela dava estocadas nela no ar, ela sentiu mais uma onda de prazer atravessar seu corpo, ele sorria febrilmente, com os músculos inchados pelo esforço. A jogou na cama, e deitou-se tomando conta dela. As estocadas aumentavam o ritmo, e ele tomou os lábios dela, invadindo-a. Sentia que agora era sua vez de gozar, e urrou sobre ela, quando os jatos quentes de seu prazer inundavam o interior dela.

Aos poucos voltaram a respirar normalmente, se olhavam apaixonados enquanto tentavam entender o que havia acontecido com eles. A realidade enfim se mostrou, e ele viu o que havia feito a ela. Kagome estava tomada de hematomas, mas sorria.

- Kagome, o que eu te fiz? Está doendo?

- Não, amor. Não está doendo. Estou feliz, isso não é nada que alguns dias de manga longa, gola rolê e calça comprida não resolvam. Venha cá e me abrace, meu animal.

Ele estava sentindo-se culpado, mas não podia fazer nada. Estreitou sua mulher entre os braços e dormiram assim.

Na manhã seguinte ela o deixou no poço e seguiu direto pra casa, cantarolando um domingo lindo que começaria. Entrou em casa, vestiu o pijama e foi dormir.

Acordou umas 2hs depois, com o celular chamando. Atendeu sonolenta e irritada.

- Alô!

- KAGOME!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?? Um grito do outro lado da linha.

- Em casa, Seya. Dormindo, aliás.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA À NOITE??

- Eu saí sozinha.

- ONDE VOCÊ FOI?

- Passear. Espairecer, relaxar.

- NÃO SEJA IRÔNICA!! Você ANDA MUITO ESQUISITA. QUE SABER, KAGOME? ACABOU!! NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ!! E desligou o telefone na cara dela.

Ela virou pro lado e dormiu por mais umas 3hs. Ao acordar, levantou-se, comeu alguma coisa e foi dar a boa notícia pro se amor. Não precisaria enfim terminar com o Seya, ele havia facilitado muito as coisas.

CONTINUA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada a todos pelos Reviews, obrigada Amanda (de novo!), estou muito feliz!

Havia feito uma mega revisão na fic, mas meu pen drive deu pau e perdi tudo. Quem encontrar algum erro, mostre pra mim, vou ficar muito feliz e corrigir.

Obrigada de novo!

Beijão!


	8. Livre e Feliz

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 8 - LIVRE E FELIZ

Um capítulo pequenininho, estou um pouco cansada. Prometo um maior em poucos dias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela virou pro lado e dormiu por mais umas 3hs. Ao acordar, levantou-se, comeu alguma coisa e foi dar a boa notícia pro seu amor. Não precisaria enfim terminar com o Seya, ele havia facilitado muito as coisas.

Os pássaros cantavam à sua volta. Lindas borboletas dançavam à sua frente abrindo o caminho, as flores desabrochavam à sua passagem. Era a própria Alice no País das Maravilhas. Tudo Estava lindo, o céu de um profundo azul, as casas pareciam recém pintadas, até a árvore sagrada parecia mais frondosa, com cores mais marcantes. Incrível observar o mundo pelas lentes do amor, a felicidade torna qualquer coisa simples de uma beleza estonteante. Ela era a imagem do amor e da felicidade.

Ao chegar ao outro lado do poço, ele estava de novo a postos, a beijou como antes, era todo sorrisos. que beleza! Estavam noivos! Esta noite iriam escolher as alianças de noivado, selariam em poucos dias perante a família o noivado e o pacto de amor sem fim. Ela sentia-se num conto de fadas, e pelo brilho dos olhos dele presumia que ele também. Achou a notícia ótima, só queria acabar com ele com suas próprias mãos, para assegurar que ele não atrapalharia mais o amor deles, mas ela não deixou. estavam felizes e isso bastava, Seya que se virasse dali pra frente. Combinaram de se encontrar à noite para passear e visitar a joalheria para escolher a aliança.

De volta ao tempo dela, não queria ir pra casa, queria passear, agradecer a Deus a beleza do que estava acontecendo, então procurou um parque com muito verde, um pequeno riacho que cantava ao tocar as pedras, um lindo jardim florido onde pôde se sentar e meditar, agradecendo. Algumas semanas antes estava vivendo uma vida virtual, sem ânimo pra encarar o mundo, e agora estava ali, sem ligar o computador há dias, usando apenas no trabalho. Via com mais clareza que os problemas de antes era imaturidade deles, que agora ambos estavam maduros o suficiente para encarar a vida a dois. No fundo de sua alma queria acreditar nisso, mas algo bem escondido dizia a ela que tomasse cuidado, as coisas não poderiam sair tão perfeitas, eles talvez estivessem equivocados em casar-se tão rapidamente, afinal, não haviam 2 meses que se haviam reencontrado! Ela tratava de calar esta voz e dar vazão à euforia do casamento eminente. deixou-se ficar sentada numa pequena ponte de madeira sobre o riacho, com os pés tocando a água que descia calma, acalentando seus sentidos. Fechou ou olhos e imaginou a vida de sonhos que teria, nada atrapalharia, nem ninguém seria capaz de os separar. Estava tão feliz que nem sentia os hematomas, que àquela altura estava inchados e latejando.

Assustou-se ao notar que a noite se aproximava, o sol escondia-se deixando um lindo laranja tomar conta do céu. Uma imagem de sonhos, como tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Calçou os pés, entrou em seu carro e foi para casa se preparar. Ao parar em frente ao portão, Seya vem em sua direção, sorrindo.

- Oi Kagome. Mais calma agora?  
- Oi Seya, estou ótima. Não estava nervosa, era você que gritava.  
- Ah, não me diga que levou aquilo a sério? Eu estava com ciúmes, mas pensei melhor e vi que você não é disso, é uma mulher séria e honesta. Me perdoa por aquilo?  
- Claro que sim, Seya. Sem ressentimentos. Agora, se me der licença preciso me aprontar, tenho um compromisso.  
- Que bom, vou com você. É bom que a gente comemora nossa paz!  
- Seya,Você não entendeu bem. Eu perdôo você, mas ainda está tudo acabado. Não quero voltar atrás, afinal Você mesmo quis assim.  
- Mas querida, eu já disse que esta nervoso...  
- Me desculpe, mas não dá mais para sempre relevar tudo. Seu nervosismo e grosseria são constantes, não quero isso pra mim. Quando você terminou comigo abriu meus olhos para a realidade, você não dá valor a nada além dos seus desejos e necessidades. Não quero isso pra mim. Tchau.

E saiu, entrando na garagem de casa, deixando atrás de si um homem boquiaberto.

CONTINUA ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Alianças

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 9 – ALIANÇAS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela ia se casar! Incrivelmente, com InuYasha! A ficha ainda não havia caído. Quando o portão se fechou, deixando Seya de fora, ela estava leve, sentindo-se livre para voar. As voltas que o mundo dá! Ali estava ela de novo, feliz com seu hanyou, sentindo-se completa novamente, com a certeza que só os apaixonados têm que nada vai dar errado. Entrou em casa, sentou-se na sala sem se dar conta de mais nada, fechou os olhos. Agora era ela pensava nas voltas que o mundo dá, que o tempo não quer dizer nada, dobra-se e volta ao ponto inicial como se de fato nunca houvesse passado. Sua cabeça estava leve, flutuava. O tempo passava. Interessante perceber que nunca havia ninguém em casa, que estava sempre sozinha mesmo agora, prestes a dar o maior passo de sua vida estava só. E feliz, não se importava mais com as pessoas, com a solidão. Que solidão? Quem tem amor não precisa sentir-se abandonado, tem todos os pontos da vida preenchidos por um sentimento que vibra em uníssono ao de outra alma. Ela ouvia os corações, sentia as almas em sintonia. Aquela voz desconfiada dentro de si precisava ser calada, não era nada que valesse a pena dar atenção. Parecia uma tentação, essa voz interior não queria que ela fosse feliz? Pouco importava a resposta, era irrelevante o que a voz queria, ela iria em frente, jamais se acovardaria novamente. Deveria, naquele dia que viu InuYasha com Kikyou, ter ido lá, feito os dois prestarem conta a ela, assim não haveria perdido 6 anos de sua vida por causa daquela oferecida. Hoje eles poderiam estar casados e felizes. Parou um momento: será que seriam mesmo felizes? Ele era muito imaturo, não duraria. Enfim, foi muito sofrido, mas valeu a pena separar-se dele. Não ia remoer o passado. Não mais, já que o que mais fazia falta, e pertencia ao passado agora era um presente lindo, era a sua realidade.

Enquanto estava deitada, sentia como se ele estivesse ali. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela pele, dos olhos, dos cabelos. Era como se o pudesse tocar, se os seus encontros formassem uma espécie de holograma que ela pudesse tocar, por mais que isso não fosse real. A presença dele estava entranhada nela. Estremecia ao lembrar dos toques dele, era como se a estivesse tocando novamente, sentia exatamente a mesma sensação. Estava ligada a ele por algo mais que corpos, eram almas gêmeas, aquele amor transcendia a vida, era mesmo além do tempo e espaço.

Sem notar, cochilou. Acordou com a algazarra da família entrando, cumprimentando, querendo saber notícias. Não iria esperar uma semana pra contar a eles, aquele era o momento. Ela deu-lhes o mais cândido dos sorrisos, e contou que na noite seguinte sairia para escolher junto com ele as alianças para o casamento. Todos ficaram espantados, não esperavam aquela reação dele, não tão rápido. Haviam formado sobre ele a opinião que nunca tomava uma atitude, nunca crescia, era sempre mimado e egoísta. Agora foram 'atropelados' pela notícia do iminente noivado e casamento. Só havia uma coisa a ser feita: comemorar com ela! Assim, foram todos pra cozinha rir, tomar saquê e falar até a hora que ela fosse dormir. Se Kagome estava feliz, a família também ficaria. E fim de papo.

Já um pouco 'alta' pelo saque, foi tomar um banho. Seguiu o mesmo ritual que gostava, sabonetes perfumados, óleo, água bem quente, água escorrendo pelo caminho... e saiu cantarolando. Deitou-se e dormiu, sentindo-se a donzela dos contos de fadas.

-No dia seguinte trabalhou sorrindo como ultimamente fazia. Alguns notaram a ausência da aliança, e ela contou a razão. E ela ainda sorria? Perguntavam. Ela se dizia feliz e realizada. Saíam com pena dela, pensando que estava reagindo muito bem pra alguém que estava sofrendo. No fim do dia, um sorriso a todos e seguiu pra casa. Sorrisos pra família, comemoração, um breve descanso no sofá, e banho. Mais cremes, sabonetes, perfumes... um bom tempo com o secador, e foi vestir-se. Em frente ao armário com suas roupas ficou indecisa. Precisava estar deslumbrante, mas nada chamativo demais pra ir ao Shopping. Absorta, não sentiu o tempo passar. Já faziam 40 minutos que estava escolhendo uma roupa, nua em pêlo, quando bateram na porta do quarto.

Enrolou-se rapidamente na toalha e disse:

-Entre!

Assustou-se. Lá estava seu hanyou, com longos cabelos pretos, vestindo um jeans e camiseta branca, que parecia um pouco menor que o número dele. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e ele sorria, sem nenhum canino à vista. As mãos continuavam grandes, mas mostravam uma delicadeza impensável sem as garras. Voltou à sua mente um de seus inúmeros sonhos, ele lá, vestido como um homem comum. A diferença era que no sonho vestia smoking. Olhou pra ele mais uma vez, embasbacada. Aqueles cabelos pretos contrastavam lindamente com a pele branca e os grandes olhos amendoados, agora castanhos. Ela estava sem fôlego, e não sabia dizer quando ele era mais bonito, se humano ou meio humano. Pensou, pensou, e chegou à conclusão que era muito bom ter um homem lindo com aparências tão distintas, bastando a lua ficar nova pra ele mudar. Fantástico, e era dela, só dela.

-InuYasha, que roupas são essas?

- Ah, você notou? Senti de longe o cheiro de seus familiares, não quis vir entrando, invadindo a casa deles. Então chamei naquela máquina que fala, perto do portão. Custei descobrir que precisava apertar pra me ouvirem, mas então abriram a porta festejando, me oferecendo saque, comemorando. Seu irmão foi muito gentil em me oferecer esta roupa, ele disse que não ficaria bem com minhas vestes no Shopping. Está um pouco apertado, mas está bom, por você vale tudo, minha linda. esta é a roupa que você vai? Então vamos logo, está linda!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ela dobrou-se de tanto rir, até cair sentada na cama. Inu, esta é a toalha, estou escolhendo a roupa!

-Mas Kagome, me disseram que você está aqui há 40 minutos!

-Tá, é verdade, mas hoje é um dia especial, não posso ir de qualquer jeito!

-Pra mim você fica linda de qualquer jeito. Vou te ajudar. E jogou pra ela o primeiro vestido na cama, mas perto dele.

Ela adorou esta sugestão, vestiu e em 10 minutos estavam saindo em direção ao shopping.

Estavam contentes, não notaram uma sombra observando-os sair. No escuro, uma lágrima corria pelo rosto daquele homem magoado e arrependido.

No shopping...

- Kagome, onde vamos encontrar as alianças? Tá longe ainda?

-Meu amor, você parece uma criança falando assim. Calma, tá? Vamos passear, queria jantar, curtir você. Este shopping não é tão bom quanto aquele que você me reencontrou, mas é legal.

-Não, amor. Não quero assim. Primeiro as alianças, depois a gente passeia.

-Nossa, que ansiedade! Tá certo, chefe! Vamos logo às alianças! E ela riu, despreocupada.

Na loja, a vendedora parecia querer o telefone de InuYasha, se jogava nele sem parecer se preocupar com Kagome ali do lado, que espumava de raiva. O hanyou nem se notava o que estava acontecendo, feliz demais em escolher uma aliança que cobria quase 1/3 do dedo, de tão grossa, com diamantes e tudo o mais. Quando Kagome viu a escolha, seus cabelos ficaram arrepiados.

-InuYasha, larga isso!!

-Porque, Kagome?? É tão bonito!!

-Porque, Inu, se eu comprar essa aliança preciso vender meu carro, minha casa, minha família inteira, e ainda assim não pagaria!!

-Ah, querida, é só eu dar umas 2 rajadas de diamante com a Tessaiga e pronto! Tudo pago!

-Não, Inu, não seria certo. Venha, vou lhe mostrar o que podemos pagar. E não quero uma aliança cheia de frescuras, quero uma tradicional, simples. A minha aliança anterior já tinha badulaques o bastante. Venha, querido.

A vendedora queria dar um soco em Kagome, mas sorriu. Aquele sorriso assassino, entre dentes, que quer dizer claramente: ainda te mato, sua maluca de sorte. Outra vendedora veio com as alianças que Kagome solicitou. Ela sorriu, ele nem tanto, e foram ao caixa pagar. Ela tirou o cartão enquanto ele dava um de seus sorrisos arrasadores pra todas as mulheres em volta, que suspiravam. quando percebeu o que acontecia, Kagome esticou o braço e o puxou, para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e matar todas aquelas oferecidas de inveja. Enquanto beijava passava as mãos por cima da camiseta, delineando os músculos fortes do peito e do abdômen dele. Suspiros pela loja, ela ouviu o comprovante do cartão de crédito sendo impresso. Assinou e tratou de levar se lindo noivo dali. As alianças ficariam prontas em 2 dias, e eles voltariam. Ela pensou em voltar sozinha, pra não alegrar tanto aquelas mulheres. É, decidiu-se, viria sozinha.

De mãos dadas, caminharam pelo shopping. Foram à praça de alimentação. Ela queria que seu amado comesse algo que nunca vira, e deixou-o escolher. Parou numa sorveteria, num Mac Donalds, numa pastelaria, e em cada uma das lojas do shopping. Quando foram embora, ela estava quebrada e ele feliz. Foram pra era feudal, pra gruta onde ele a havia levado dias atrás. Agora estava simples, com apenas um lugar confortável pra dormirem e uma fogueira a um canto, pra manter o calor. A meia luz era estimulante, e eles se despiram naquela penumbra aconchegante, se amando como se não tivessem mais nada pra fazer na vida. E na verdade naquele momento não tinham mesmo. Dormiram abraçados.

De manhã ela vestiu-se, beijou seu amado e foi.

Numa esquina próxima ao seu trabalho não notou que era observada. Lá estava ele, desconsolado. Seya não sabia de onde ela havia vindo, mas sabia com quem ela estava. Nada o massacrava tanto. Durante anos ele havia dito a ela que sabia que o ex ainda era amado, e ela negava. Tão veementemente que ficaram noivos em menos de 1 ano. Ela se dedicava a ele, não dando razão pra ciúmes ou desconfiança. Era mulher dele, e só dele. Ele a tratava mal, mas ela precisava entender! Ele era um empresário, cheio de problemas, a empresa estava em dificuldades, e ele ainda fazia de tudo por ela. E ela estava com aquele animal de novo. Sempre jurara que não gostava dele, dizia que o odiava, mas não era verdade. Estavam juntos de novo, ele já até freqüentava a casa da família dela abertamente! Mas aquilo não ia ficar barato, ele a teria de novo. Sem dúvida. Nossa, ela estava mesmo linda. Ligou o carro e foi trabalhar, voltaria mais tarde para vê-la de novo.

O dia passou rápida e calmamente, e Kagome foi pra casa. Nesta noite precisava dormir, descansar do frenesi dos últimos dias. Bebedeira no domingo, sexo a noite inteira na segunda, e na semana anterior inteira. Praticamente. Cansada, feliz. Em casa tentou relaxar, mas bastou sentar-se e o telefone tocou.

-Alô.

-Oi Kagome, sou eu.

-Olá, Seya. Como vai?

-Nada bem, mas você vai muito bem, não é?

-Sim, estou BEM. Mais calma, centrada..

-E passando a noite com ele, não é? Voltou, como eu sempre disse que faria. Eu vi vocês ontem.

-Seya, não é isso que você está pensando. - disse ela para tentar não magoá-lo muito.

-Não, Kagome? É pior, então. Você me enganou esses anos todos. Não deveria ter feito isso, não é justo. Dediquei-me a você, havia planejado nosso futuro!

-Esse é um dos problemas, não passo de um objeto de decoração no futuro que você escolher. Não tenho voz ativa, não posso fazer nada mais que realizar seus desejos. Não quero isso pra mim.

-E ele, realiza seus desejos?

-Seya, isso realmente não te interessa. Não pergunte o que não vai gostar de ouvir.

-Não vou gostar? Então está pior do que eu imaginava.

-Olha, fui sua por anos, e você não percebeu a pessoa que eu era. Não havia elogios, não tinha tempo para mim. Na cama eu tinha você 4 vezes por ano, quando tinha sorte. Gentileza, só no primeiro ano. Aliás, fui muito feliz com você neste período, mas não era real, você não é assim. Basta ser contrariado que muda tudo. O mundo, Seya, precisa de pessoas que se adaptem a ele, ele não se adapta a ninguém.

-Você nunca me amou.

-Não é verdade, Seya. Sabe o quanto te apoiei, como estive presente sempre, minha fidelidade e dedicação. Não venha me acusar agora. Várias vezes você jogou a aliança na minha cara, me ofendeu com palavras, fez o que quis sem se preocupar comigo. Não se importava com o que eu estava sentindo, pensava que minhas contas pagas era o que importava, mas nunca parou pra pensar que se nunca pedi que pagasse é porque pra mim isso não era importante. Não gosto de dinheiro, sabe. Prefiro as pessoas. Sei que seu dinheiro serve pra quem você ama. que entrega todo pra quem merecer, mas isso não basta. Mulheres querem se sentir desejadas, sexy, agradáveis. Gostamos de ter nossa inteligência e valor reconhecidos, somos mais que uma peça decorativa. Pensamos, amamos e sofremos. E isso você não me deu esses anos.

-Me perdoe, querida. Juro que vou mudar.

-Não Seya, eu avisei. O que está feito está acabado.

-Só mais uma chance, juro que mudo. Não estou pedindo nada demais, só mais uma chance. Ele não te merece.

-Seya, não faça isso. Não vai adiantar. Estou firme e não vou voltar atrás. Desejo que você conheça alguém como você quer, que seja dona de casa sem sentimentos ou vontades próprias. Essa não sou eu. Preciso desligar. tchau.

Desistiu de descansar, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um pijama de algodão e foi deitar-se, desgostosa. Sentia-se mal por estar tão feliz enquanto outra pessoa sofria. Pegou um livro e leu até dormir, um sono povoado por pesadelos, onde Inu e Seya se desafiavam, terminando tragicamente para os dois, e ela, cruel, ria enquanto os via lutar.

Acordou banhada em suor, na manhã seguinte. Sentia como se um trator desgovernado a houvesse atropelado, todos os ossos a lembravam que alguém sofria muito enquanto ela estava feliz. A culpa corroia seu ser.


	10. Preparativos

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 10 - PREPARATIVOS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava noiva de novo, havia trocado o noivo e estava feliz. Porque não podia simplesmente aceitar? O casamento seria em poucos meses, não podia simplesmente esquecer o resto do mundo? Todo mundo tinha direito de escolha, de não precisar dar satisfações sobre seus sentimentos. Porque não ela? Seu ex fazia questão de ser a vítima do momento. E a culpa era sua companheira inseparável. InuYasha ficava enciumado, não gostava de vê-la atender às inúmeras ligações do ex choroso, arrependido. Postava-se ao lado dela e queria ouvir cada palavra, palpitar o quanto podia. Ele queria que ela o despachasse sem dor na consciência, afinal era ela dele e pronto. Não devia satisfação a ninguém. Ela discordava. Seya não era um santo, um homem perfeito, mas era uma pessoa, e seus sentimentos importavam. Não queria que ele sofresse, pedia a Deus que lhe desse consolo, que ele não demorasse a conhecer alguém disposto a viver nos moldes que ele achava ideais, e desistisse dela de uma vez.

Havia alguns dias que estavam usando alianças de noivado. InuYasha tinha ido até sua casa formalizar o noivado, mas ela não quis. Apenas deixou que ele falasse com seus familiares, pedisse a bênção deles para os dois, mas não quis nenhum tipo de comemoração. Já havia sido noiva antes, não queria repetir o ritual agora. Seria um noivado curto, casariam sem maiores alardes e seriam felizes para sempre. Nada a agradaria mais que dormir e acordar todos os dias ao lado dele, sem sentir-se traidora, ou alguém que vive em pecado. Aqueles tempos seriam memoráveis, contaria pra gerações posteriores que o amor podia superar barreiras, que nada importava quando duas pessoas sentiam algo verdadeiro.

Seya não desistia. Inventava inúmeras desculpas, freqüentava a casa da família dela quando ela não estava, tentava estratégias pra se encontrarem 'por um acaso', ou mesmo inventava desculpas de encontros 'inadiáveis', para resolver problemas. Algumas vezes era gentil, chorava, pedia perdão. Chegou a inventar uma doença incurável, mortal, que dizia haver desenvolvido por causa dela, do stress que ela lhe causava. Kagome chorava, sentindo-se arrependida da forma que rompera com ele, pensava se poderia ter esperado mais tempo, feito a coisa devagar. As semanas que ficara com os dois não foram agradáveis a ela. Não gostava de mentiras, apesar de ter inventado muitas, feito coisas que poderiam ser absurdas ao mundo, não achava certo o que tinha acontecido. Só se desculpava porque não podia perder mais uma oportunidade na vida para ser feliz. E não havia encontrado outras opções além das mentiras e traição.

Tinha uns dias de paz, e ele voltava à carga, tentando reconquistá-la. InuYasha cada vez mais incomodado, exigiu que ela trocasse o número do celular. Ela cedeu, e teve alguns momentos de paz. No trabalho dela ele ainda ligava, mas não tanto, não gostava de se expor tão abertamente, e poucas vezes veio pessoalmente procurá-la.

********************

Os dias passavam rapidamente. Marcaram o casamento para 2 meses à frente. A família dela fez questão de uma festa, nos moldes orientais, e ela escolheu uma cerimônia ocidental. O vestido de noiva estava pronto, rodado e com véus na saia, parecia um sonho, a deixava com ares de fada. O véu tinha 10 metros, e sua mãe bordava feliz. Na cabeça, escolheu uma tiara com flores de strass, delicada e ao mesmo tempo marcante, acompanhada de brincos e colar iguais. Sua pele delicada era realçada pelo branco do vestido. Algumas pessoas perguntavam por que o branco, já que era notório que uma moça da sua idade, nos tempos modernos, não era virgem e o branco simbolizava pureza. Ela era categórica em afirmar que a pureza que o branco representava era a pureza do amor, não do corpo. Sentia-se flutuar durante os preparativos. Nada mais importava.

Tomou o cuidado de não deixar a notícia do casamento vazar, a data era segredo pra qualquer um fora da família, para evitar uma cena com um ex choroso e violento na hora da cerimônia. Procurava ser evasiva na resposta às perguntas de Seya, sempre alegava estar ocupada e não poder falar com ele naquela hora. O que de fato, não era mentira, organizar um casamento levava tempo.

********************

Os dias eram divididos entre trabalho e preparativos, e as noites eram quase exclusivamente passadas na era feudal. Os amigos de lá também haviam programado uma cerimônia de casamento como era costume deles, estavam todos empolgados. Também queriam festejar o enlace dos amigos, mesmo não conseguindo ir à era dela. Ela casaria de quimono, entre flores e a natureza, seria lindo também. Marcaram para uma semana antes do casamento com a família dela. Seria lindo, ela fotografaria e daria um jeito de filmar, para os parentes também participarem, indiretamente, daquele ritual.

Depois dos encontros com os amigos, eles escolhiam um lugar privado e aconchegante para passar as noites. Algumas vezes, dormiam sob as estrelas, outras noites iam a grutas seguras, dependia dos cheiros em volta, por segurança. E se amavam por horas. Ela estava mais magra e com a pele mais luminosa que nunca. As 3 ou 4 horas que dormia por noite satisfaziam seu corpo, pelo menos até alguma noite que seu amado concordava que ela dormisse em casa.

Realmente, estava feliz.

Aproveitava os últimos dias de solteira, procurava um lugar pra morar com seu amor, já preparando a montagem do apartamento. Não sobrava muito tempo pra si, mas ela não queria. Ia se casar e formar uma família com seu amor.

Não importava se os filhos tivessem orelhinhas, olhos dourados. Não importava se seu amor ainda não sabia ler, se as coisas apontassem para problemas. Juntos, resolveriam tudo.

********************

Faltavam 30 dias para o casamento.

Eles estavam nas nuvens, como de hábito. Tudo estava pronto, só faltava esperar.

Na era feudal, passeavam. Era tempo de flores, a temperatura tornava os seres gentis, a natureza exuberante. eles se deliciavam com a proximidade do outro, a paz que a falta de telefones, carros, buzinas , etc. trazia. Eram os dois e a natureza.

- Kagome, veja!

Ela se aproximou, e viu o exato momento em que uma borboleta saía de seu casulo. Seu hanyou sorria, parecia um menino mostrando a grande descoberta. Seus olhares se encontraram, a ternura do momento convidava a um beijo. De mãos dadas, se beijaram, e aquela inocência do momento foi dando lugar a um calor que eles conheciam perfeitamente.

Sentindo a respiração alterada, e o cheiro de desejo dela, ele a pegou em seus braços, e pulou até o mais alto penhasco à vista. Olhava os olhos dela, sentia o amor amolecer seu coração, e sorria, derretendo qualquer barreira que pudesse interpor-se entre eles.

Do alto, a vista era deslumbrante. A natureza esplendorosa emoldurava o amor deles.

Ele a foi despindo, observando as reações dela. Uma suave brisa agitava os longos cabelos negros, fazendo também que o cheiro dela se desprendesse do corpo. Ela se deixou despir, sem pudores. Ao fundo, o sol começava a descer, dando ao momento uma aura surreal, ela parecia uma pintura, perfeita. Com dedos gentis e experiência que só o amor poderia proporcionar, ele a tocava. Alternava toques com as mãos e com os lábios, sentindo na ponta da língua o gosto dela. Era sua, somente sua. Em 30 dias seriam um do outro, não havia nada que lhes estimulasse tanto. O corpo dela respondia com odores e fluidos, ele farejava e se excitava ainda mais. Estava vestido, e ela esplendorosamente nua. As mãos agora tocava-lhe os seios, enquanto a língua passeava pelos contornos da cintura, descendo sensualmente até encontrar o centro da feminilidade dela. Com as mãos nos cabelos dele, ela o fez chegar mais perto, se movia acompanhando a língua dele, que acariciava sua intimidade. Sentia uma liberdade incrível, estando ali com seu amor, sendo intimamente beijada, quando sentiu-se explodir em prazer. Ele continuou suavemente as carícias, até que ela deixasse de arfar. Sem se afastar, foi subindo os lábios e beijou-lhe a boca com vigor. Ainda vestido, se uniu a ela, depois de colocá-la de costas para si, e beijava a nuca, afastando os cabelos. Ela gemia no mesmo ritmo dele, sentindo a sintonia que os unia. Juntos, sentiram o prazer chegar, e gemeram felizes.

Abraçados, ela ainda nua, assistiram o sol terminar de se por à sua frente.

Passaram a noite ali, no alto, sentindo-se libertos.

Tudo estava pronto, era só esperar o momento de tornarem-se marido e mulher.

CONTINUA ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Casamento Feudal

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 11 – CASAMENTO FEUDAL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltavam 15 dias para o casamento. Eles estavam felizes, não havia razão para preocupação, tudo estava como deveria ser. Seya havia sumido, depois de umas tentativas de aproximação infrutíferas, ela sempre dava um jeito de não encontrá-lo. Seu amor estava cada dia mais à vontade, mostrava que apesar de apaixonado ainda era preguiçoso e egoísta. Tudo estava nos trilhos.

Havia encontrado um apartamento simples, não muito grande nem pequeno demais, e ela mobiliava de acordo com seu tempo livre: à noite e nos finais de semana. Isto nos dias que não encontrava InuYasha. Ele se recusava terminantemente a ajuda-la na montagem do apartamento, mesmo que fosse apenas acompanha-la ao shopping. Ele não se dava ao trabalho de arrumar uma desculpa, dizia abertamente não querer fazer isso, porque era obrigação dela. Sobrecarregada, ela se irritava, muitas vezes se entristecia por causa da falta de compromisso dele com os dois e brigava com ele. Não adiantava. Teimoso como ele só, não arredava pé do que queria e ela saía furiosa com ele. E fazia tudo sozinha.

O esforço de Kagome estava valendo a pena. O apartamento se transformava a cada dia em um lar. Cortinas de tecido fino guarneciam as janelas, deixando passar a luz do dia pelo tecido claro. A mesa de vidro quadrado acomodava 8 pessoas, confortavelmente, e eles poderiam receber a família e amigos. O colchão de molas era confortável, convidando ao romance. A cozinha, pequena, tinha sido planejada para ser simples de cuidar e prática de usar. Tudo era como ela queria, em tons claros com objetos de cores fortes apenas quebrando a monotonia. Estava orgulhosa de si, e endividada a perder de vista. Estava se dando de corpo, alma e finanças a este amor.

Uma semana para o casamento na era de Kagome. Dia do casamento na era feudal.

Ela despediu-se da família. A mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos estava emocionada, sua filhinha ia tornar-se uma mulher casada. O Avô também chorava, escandalosamente, de felicidade. E o irmão estava feliz. Todos achavam uma pena não poder ver o casamento feudal, e foram até o poço com ela. Com despedidas, lágrimas, palavras bonitas, ela atravessou o poço até a era feudal.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o céu azul límpido. Foi subindo devagar, feliz com o quimono do casamento na mochila, assim como a maquiagem e demais apetrechos para se preparar pra cerimônia. Seu amor esperava por ela encostado na árvore sagrada, sorridente. Sem palavras, se beijaram apaixonadamente. Os olhos dourados dele pareciam soltar faíscas de felicidade. Ele sorria como um bobo, enquanto a carregava até a casa da Sra Kaede, onde ela se vestiria. Os amigos não estavam presentes. Ela estranhou a quietude do lugar, mas não falou nada. Havia uma tina com água quente, perfumada por óleos, na qual ela entrou e se deixou ficar.

Imersa, ela deixou a mente viajar. Daquela tarde pra frente seria uma senhora, casada pelos costumes feudais. Não acreditava que estava ali, pronta pra casar com ele. O homem que a havia tantas vezes magoado, trocado seu amor e dedicação por Kikyou. Como ela havia superado tudo e o perdoado? O tempo, só podia ser ele. Não havia melhor remédio para curar mágoas, dar novas esperanças a uma pessoa. Ele ainda tinha muitos defeitos, mas queria que construíssem uma vida juntos, que o passado ficasse onde estava, esquecido. Adormeceu sem saber muito bem o que seus sentimentos sinalizavam, se sentia medo ou expectativa com as mudanças que sua vida sofreria.

A água estava fria, o que a acordou. Olhando em volta percebeu que o sol já mudara de posição no céu, horas haviam passado. A pele dela estava enrugada, de tanto ficar imersa. Levantou-se e começou a se enxugar. A cabana estava começando a ficar escura, ela precisava se apressar. A cerimônia seria ao entardecer. Enquanto se preparava, estranhou que não houvesse ninguém ali com ela. Era como se todos tivessem esquecido o casamento, ou não se importassem. Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto, enquanto ela sentava-se no chão, abraçando seus joelhos. Esqueceu-se que estava nua, úmida, atrasada, e entregou-se às lágrimas amarguradas. Será que ele a iria abandonar? Será que havia desmarcado tudo, e ninguém teve coragem de esperar por ela e dar-lhe a notícia? Chorou sentida durante um tempo.

-Kagome, o que você está fazendo?

Ela olhou pra cima, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, e o coração saltando pela boca.

-Sango! Ele desistiu, não é? Por isso não há ninguém aqui...

-Kagome, calma! É normal uma noiva se desesperar, estou aqui pra te ajudar. Não houve nenhum cancelamento, sua boba. Só transferimos o lugar da cerimônia, para surpreender você. Levante-se agora, vamos dar um jeito nesses olhos vermelhos e inchados e deixar você radiante para encontrar seu noivo. Vamos?

-Sango... Obrigada! Estou há horas sozinha e triste.

Um novo brilho tomava conta dos olhos de Kagome. Então era isso, só mudaram o local.

-E Ele, Sango? Porque não veio me ver?

-Calma, Kagome! Ele está se aprontando! Você só pode vê-lo na hora da cerimônia. Espere mais um pouco, sua ansiosa!

Sango saiu e quando voltou trazia nas mãos algumas ervas, que foram aplicadas no rosto inchado para melhorar a aparência de Kagome. Enquanto as ervas faziam efeito, elas continuaram o que a noiva nervosa havia iniciado antes da crise. Eram cremes, óleos, perfumes, um coque frouxo e alto prendendo os cabelos, mas deixando pequenas e delicadas mechas soltas emoldurando o rosto delicado. Quando as ervas foram retiradas e o rosto lavado, a pele parecia iluminada. Aquela era a aparência de uma noiva feliz! Sorriram e continuaram. Maquiagem bem leve, apenas para destacar a beleza dela.

-Está vestida e arrumada. Está pronta pra irmos ao seu casamento, Kagome?

-Estou sim , Sango. Obrigada.

Kirara, esperava na porta, dormindo como todos os gatos fazem, enroscada, e ao sentir a aproximação das duas transformou-se no lindo felino gigante, e ofereceu o dorso a elas. Kagome, ajudada pela amiga, subiu primeiro, para evitar estragar o trabalho de horas. Subiram ao céu, com Kirara voando cuidadosamente.

Após alguns minutos olhando pra baixo, Kagome viu a clareira escolhida pelos amigos e o amado para a cerimônia. Era próxima à gruta que InuYasha havia preparado pra eles, com flores e velas algum tempo antes. Ela sorriu. Claro, que outro lugar poderia ser tão significativo pra eles, e ainda permitiria uma noite de núpcias sossegada? Nenhum naquela era. Desceram ao encontro de todos.

Miroku e Kaede estavam orgulhosos, à frente de todos, como realizadores do ritual de casamento. Os semblantes de todos irradiavam a alegria e o orgulho de participar daquele momento. Lá estavam Shippou, Kouga e seus fiéis escudeiros, Sesshoumaru, com cara de poucos amigos, e Rin, agora uma moça linda, delicada e sorridente, além de alguns aldeões e conhecidos de todos. Mas nada do noivo.

Foram imediatamente cercadas por todos, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, criando uma balbúrdia onde ninguém entendia ninguém. Kagome sorria, ainda apreensiva. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se acalmando e voltando a seus lugares. Ela pôde então observar melhor como havia ficado o lugar.

Flores de sakuras perfumavam o ambiente. Espalhados pela clareira, lindo arranjos de flores do campo com todas as cores, marcavam o que poderia ser entendido como o lugar de cada par ou família presente. Haviam tecidos esvoaçando pelas árvores, demarcando o local da cerimônia como uma espécie de salão. Aos pés das árvores, mais arranjos, e por todo o chão as sakuras formavam um lindo tapete cor-de-rosa. Tochas estrategicamente colocadas davam o toque final. Mais romântico impossível. Dando mais uma olhada em volta, ela o viu.

Os cabelos prateados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. O quimono vermelho de rato de fogo havia sido substituído por uma armadura que muito lembrava a que Sesshoumaru usava habitualmente, mas em tons prateados no lugar das cores do irmão. A espada estava na bainha, já transformada, como ela nunca havia visto antes. Ele lembrava seu pai. Ali estaria a imagem de um Lord youkay, se ele não fosse mestiço. Sorria, iluminando o rosto perfeito.

Ela começou a andar em direção dele. Perdeu noção dos acontecimentos ali mesmo, tudo parecia flutuar, e ela apenas sorria, e respondia sem mesmo saber o que lhe havia sido perguntado, presa aos olhos dourados do seu amor.

Acabada a cerimônia, ficaram ainda por algumas horas na clareira. Anoitecera, a luz emitida pelas tochas emprestava uma atmosfera surreal àquele lugar. Eram cumprimentados efusivamente, com votos de felicidades sinceros. Eles sorriam, cúmplices. O amor estava ali, e nada iria atrapalhar.

Aos poucos eles foram deixados sozinhos, e o único som era dos pequenos animais e insetos da floresta. Com os olhos presos ao do outro, se abraçaram, e seguiram, sem mais palavras, para a linda gruta nupcial.

As tochas estavam colocadas rente às paredes, e eram bem menores que as de fora da gruta. O chão também estava coberto de sakuras, ela percebeu que ele havia levado a decoração da clareira até a gruta. Ao fundo, um leito de palha, como na primeira vez que estiveram ali, mas agora coberto de sakuras. Tudo lindo e perfumado.

Ela sorria, embevecida. Sentia que tudo ia dar certo, que o amor enfim vencera os obstáculos.

Estavam casados. Ainda faltava uma semana para a cerimônia com a família dela, mas já era de fato esposa dele.

Não havia palavras para descrever a alegria que sentiam, sozinhos ali, casados.

-Minha Kagome... agora você é só minha, para sempre! Você está linda! Nunca esteve tão radiante. E é só minha! Você viu a cara daquele lobo fedido? Pensei que ele fosse chorar como uma menininha, mas ele teve orgulho e se manteve calado. Agora que você é minha definitivamente, acho que ele desiste e se casa com a Ayame.

-InuYasha, não fale assim! Ele é um grande amigo, só estava emocionado por nos ver tão felizes!

-Feh! Bobeira, ele estava é morto de inveja de mim! Louco para fazer isso – e acariciou a nuca dela. – E isso – E colocou a mão dentro do quimono – E isso– E começou a despir a esposa. Havia mudado o tom das palavras, e quando chegou aos seios ele falava em sussurros, sentindo a excitação crescer. A fina seda do traje dela escorregou levemente pelas curvas femininas, deixando ver o corpo firme. Ele nem se lembrava de como havia começado aquela conversa, aliás, nem se lembrava que haviam conversado. Só havia sua mulher, vestida apenas com uma minúscula calcinha, presa por laços pequenos e delicados, também de seda, nas laterais. Vendo-a vestindo aquela peça, branca como seu próprio traje, ele ficou ainda mais louco de excitação.

Se amaram até o amanhecer. Era o primeiro dia do casamento deles, estavam felizes. Passaram o resto do dia alternando pequenos passeios e momentos sensuais.

No dia seguinte, ela foi embora, sozinha, para a última semana com a família.

CONTINUA ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Casamento

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 12 - CASAMENTO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora ela era casada, mulher dele. Pelos costumes feudais já pertenciam um ao outro. A cerimônia tinha sido linda, parecia um sonho. Tudo perfeito... Ia ser uma longa semana sem seu amor, agora marido, até o dia do casamento com a família dela.

Foi trabalhar direto da lua de mel prévia. A esta altura, todos cientes da razão da alegria dela, compartilharam a felicidade. Pensavam que ela tinha celebrado uma cerimônia de casamento exótica, um capricho do casal, em algum lugar secreto e especial, então ninguém estranhou não ter sido convidados e as fotos naquele cenário tão lindo que parecia irreal.

Naquela noite, ao chegar em casa, a família estava alvoroçda, querendo saber como havia sido, o que haviam feito... todos queriam detalhes, ver as fotos, falar. A mãe havia preparado um jantar especial, com alguns dos pratos favoritos de kagome. O Avô queria que ela usasse um amuleto mágico que garantia muitos e lindos filhos. Souta estava calmo, mas interessado. Tinha levado a namorada, que estava perdida no meio daquela bagunça. Conseguiu deitar-se de madrugada, após acalmar todos os ânimos e saciar a curiosidade geral. Já sentia saudades.

A semana passou sem grandes incidentes. Na última prova, o vestido ficou perfeito. Os brincos, colar e a tiara que sua mãe tinha usado no próprio casamento seriam usados por ela, e ficaram perfeito. Sua mãe fizera questão de bordar o longo véu que usaria na cerimônia, e estava lindo. Encontrou sandálias lindas, delicadas, bem como uma pequena calcinha de renda branca e luvas longas. Tudo estava perfeito.

O dia do casamento amanheceu claro, com um lindo céu azul sem nuvens. Ela acordou cedo, havia ido dormir tarde, após um curto passeio com sua mãe pela cidade, apenas uma volta de carro, sem parar em lugar nenhum. Queria apenas estar com sua mãe antes de casar, e tudo mudar definitivamente.

Estava sentindo uma paz completa, nada poderia dar errado. Fez seu desjejum, que tomou à mesa de casa, sozinha. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e assistiu TV, calmamente. Tomou um banho, andou pela casa espantosamente vazia naquela manhã de sábado. Queria sentir a casa, pela última vez. Sabia que nunca mais seria igual. Almoçou, levemente, e foi para o salão de beleza arrumar-se. Souta a levou, feliz por ela. No caminho, olhava em volta, parecia querer absorver a atmosfera da cidade, a impressão dela era que tudo mudaria depois de casada. Irradiava felicidade e paz.

Em algumas horas, tudo mudou. Faltavam 2hs pro casamento, Kagome só estava maquiada. Seus cabelos estavam sem penteado, pesado e arrepiado, não sabia onde estava sua calcinha e luvas, su vestido estava amassado... e ela estava em pânico. Começava a chorar, ia borrar a maquiagem, quando informaram que seu avô e seu irmão tinham chegado para levá-la para a igreja. Começou a chorar, e a andar feito louca pela casa, pedindo providências. Em 2 minutos após ela começar um escândalo, apareceram cabeleireiras, sumiram os amassados do vestido, só não deram conta da calcinha e das luvas, mas ela não se importou. Deixou que a arrumassem e saiu, sentindo-se a mais feia das criaturas. Ao atravessar a porta, e ver seus entes queridos, ameaçou chorar novamente, agora de emoção. Ela ia casar! Aliás, já estava casada!!

Desceu, abraçou os dois, e entrou no carro. O vestido tomara que caia, com peito justo bordado em vidrilhos, que também enfeitavam o véu comprido, marcava sua cintura, cuja esbelteza era acentuada pelas várias camadas de tule que formavam a saia, deixando-a parecida com uma fada. Os cabelos corriam lisos e sedosos pelas costas, com uma parte presa atrás, guarnecida com um pente coberto por strass, que fazia a tiara, também de strass formando flores, parecer a coroa de uma princesa. Os as flores dos brincos brilhavam, fazendo de Kagome a imagem da beleza. Mas ela não sabia disso.

Havia chegado a hora. Estava em frente a igreja, pronta pra se casar. E se ele não aparecesse? E se a achasse feia? Ela pensava em todas as opções horríveis possíveis, enquanto esperava a hora que descer. O carro parou em frente ao Templo. Era hora de descer. Seu avô e seu irmão a ajudaram, gentilmente a sair do carro. As amigas já estavam a postos, as damas em ordem, a porta fechada. Ela tremia inteira, nervosa. Engoliu em seco e, e sem notar o que se passava, deu o braço a seu avô e foi, sorrindo mecanicamente em direção à InuYasha.

Ela não queria olhar pra ele, estava com vergonha. Só conseguiu chegar até o noivo porque o avô a guiou, senão não o teria feito. Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem as suas, e então o olhou nos olhos.

-Kagome, você está linda!!!

Ela apenas sorriu, feliz. Ele havia escondido com grampos as orelhas, e estava com os cabelos prateados soltos. Vestia um terno preto, camisa branca com uma gravata azul listrada de cinza claro. Os olhos dourados brilhavam felizes, ele estava resplandecente. O sorriso era tão grande que ninguém reparava que ele não tinha uma aparência normal.

-Para de tremer, acalme-se, meu amor. Venha comigo. Me dê o braço, agora, pare aqui. Se ajoelhe, amor. Venha.

Ele a guiou até onde o celebrante esperava. Era o cavalheiro perfeito, conduzindo a amada.

Foi uma cerimônia de sonhos, que ela não saberia descrever até o DVD ficar pronto.

Estavam casados.

A festa foi incrível, num lindo salão de um dos mais modernos hotéis da cidade. Todos dançaram muito, menos InuYasha, que preferiu beber e fazer amizade com os amigos e parentes de Kagome. Foram os penúltimos a deixar a festa. Subiram alguns andares para viverem outra noite de núpcias.

Na porta do quarto...

-Inu, me carrega até a cama, no colo..

-Claro, querida – disse com voz arrastada.

E pegou-a no colo, atravessando a porta. A jogou no sofá e foi pra cama, onde segundos depois ela o ouvia roncar. E assim foi a noite de núpcias.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram e se amaram felizes até a hora de deixar o hotel.

CONTINUA ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. De Volta ao presente

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 12 – DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois anos tinham se passado. Ele ali, na frente dela, sentado como se fosse o dono do mundo, ignorando sua esposa. Mais uma noite ruim. Kagome olhava pra ele, seu InuYasha, aquele rosto perfeito, mãos fortes, sorriso fácil... Tudo igual, menos em relação a ela. Sentia muita falta do amor gentil dele por ela, daquele esforço para agradá-la, retribuir aos beijos com volúpia...

Fazia seis meses que eles não se beijavam. Eram apenas selinhos, quando ele não fugia dela. Ela sempre viajava, relendo seus escritos da época. Que saudade daquele passado lindo.

***

Na manhã seguinte ao casamento ele acordou, feliz como nunca, com as mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo. Sentia a barba crescendo no maxilar dele, espetando levemente sua pele e a deixando arrepiada. Agora ele era seu marido. Totalmente, perante Deus e a Sociedade. Ela sentia o cheiro dele, misturado com o cheiro da cerveja que ele tinha bebido à noite.

- Kagome... Você é minha, definitivamente... Como é bom tocar sua pele, sentir seu cheiro... Eu quero você, quero estar dentro de você agora...

Enquanto ele falava, ela sentia a dureza do seu órgão pressionando sua carne enquanto abria espaço para penetrar seu corpo. Ela já estava molhada, excitada, esperando apenas que ele entrasse em si. Ele pareceu mudar de idéia, começou a dar suaves beijos ao longo do pescoço dela, enquanto as mãos desciam pelo vale dos seios cheios, passeando suavemente pela planície do ventre, até chegar ao primoroso vulcão de sua feminilidade. Ele remexeu-se, impaciente, quando sentiu a superfície lisa onde seus dedos pousaram.

-Gostou, amor? Sou de novo uma menininha, para você.

Ele parecia extasiado contemplando aquele corpo agora completamente sem pêlos.

-Kagome eu...

E não disse mais nada. Estava sem voz, louco de paixão. Seus dedos rapidamente agarraram o corpo dela, trazendo aquele púbis liso direto pra seus lábios.

-InuYasha... Que delícia... Não pára... Sentir sua língua passeando em mim sem o obstáculos dos pêlos está me deixando louca... Assim... Que gostoso...

Ela agora se encontrava de costas na cama, seios apontando para o céu, acariciados por uma mão grande, com garras, mas incrivelmente gentil. A outra mão entrava suavemente dentro dela, acompanhando o ritmo dos movimentos da língua dele em seu clitóris.

Ah... Ah... InuYasha!!! Ah... Ah... agora... eu... vou.. eu estou... InuYasha... eu te amo...

Ela gemia, enquanto sentia que o orgasmo tomava conta de si, em ondas jamais experimentadas. Sentiu que ele subia, traçando um caminho de beijos em seu corpo, até os seus lábios, depositando ali um beijo cheio de amor e paixão. Enquanto a beijava, ele a penetrou. Entorpecida pela sensação do orgasmo que havia terminado de sentir, ela gemia mais forte. Ali estava, sem cima dela, seu marido, seu homem enquanto ela vivesse. Abriu os olhos, sentindo a nova onda de prazer se aproximando, maior do que a primeira, como se já não houvesse sido forte o suficiente. Ela se contorceu de prazer sentindo o corpo amolecer suavemente. InuYasha a pegou pela cintura, colocando-a sobre 4 apoios, na posição favorita dele, aquela que mais remetia ao seu instinto animal. Colocou sua esposa de 4 e penetrou forte nela, sentindo, em poucos minutos, as contrações de mais um orgasmo dela. Mais uma vez, puxada pela cintura, ela sentiu-se colocada com as pernas abertas, de barriga pra cima, as canelas tocando o ombro dele, enquanto ele segurava suas coxas, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. As estocadas aumentaram o ritmo, ela transpirava junto com ele, sentindo que gozaria de novo. Os gemidos pareciam explodir no quarto, altos e primitivos. Ela deixou suas pernas descerem pelo corpo dele, e com os braços o puxou para cima de si. Queria sentir o peso daquele homem, sentir de perto seu cheiro, compartilhar o suor causado por tanto amor. Em cima dela, olhos dourados fixavam-na, enquanto o pequeno lábio vermelho se entreabria num gemido forte, gutural. Dessa vez o clímax havia chegado aos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ficaram abraçados, sentindo a veracidade do amor fluir entre eles.

-Bom dia, amor!!!

-Bom dia, InuYasha!!! Me dá aqui um beijinho!!!

-Nossa, que bom humor! O que você viu esta manhã? – disse ele, rindo - Conta pra mim, quero ficar feliz assim também.

-Vou contar. Eu encontrei um homem lindo na minha cama esta manhã, e fiz amor com ele até quase desfalecer. Acontece que ele era casado! Eu adorei ficar com um homem casado. Muito excitante.

-Que coisa, eu também peguei uma gostosa esta manhã, ela me satisfez incrivelmente. Ela também era casada, e eu também adorei ficar com ela.

-Somos bobos mesmo. Vamos tomar café da manhã, meu lindo? Você acabou comigo, preciso me recompor. Após uma noite de núpcias passadas com seus roncos, você caprichou na manhã de núpcias, heim, maridinho!!! Hum, que delícia você é!!

-Calma, gulosa. Vamos comer. Onde posso caçar pra você? Têm algum pomar aqui perto? Faço o que você quiser, minha deusa.

-Que fofo... mas esqueceu onde a gente está? Na minha era, temos restaurantes. Vamos procurar o do hotel pro nosso desjejum. E comer muuuito, pra continuar nossa comemoração particular.

-Kagome, tem algo pra beber aqui, hoje?

-Não, Inu, mas a gente pode comprar.

-Ótimo, eu quero que você beba comigo, fique bem soltinha, pra gente aproveitar como der.

No restaurante, de mãos dadas, eles saciaram a fome, e voltaram ao quarto, apressados por se amar mais e mais.

Aquele havia sido um dia memorável, quando voltaram ao quarto havia champagne, chocolates e frutas, cortesia da gerência do hotel.

***

Ali estava seu amor. Sentado na cadeira giratória, à frente do computador. InuYasha havia descoberto um talento inato para informática. Estudou no primeiro ano de casamento, prestando supletivo e concluindo os anos de estudo regular necessários para a faculdade. Com Kagome, aprendeu a manusear o PC, ficando fascinado dia a dia. No início dava aulas de artes marciais e lutas com espada. Foi se cansando, conseguiu um trabalho mais maleável, com bastante tempo livre pra praticar kendo se quisesse e ainda ganhava para trabalhar com o computador, em casa, sem se preocupar se seus cabelos estavam prateados ou negros, se as orelhas iam aparecer, se as garras eram demasiado diferentes das mãos humanas... ele se adaptou incrivelmente aos deveres da análise de sistemas. Aprendeu sozinho, usando internet, mas agora estava fazendo faculdade, no segundo ano.

Kagome se orgulhava da inteligência dele, mas se ressentia, porque a cada dia ele estava mais introspectivo. Varava madrugadas no PC, e nem se dava conta da existência e solidão dela. Ela tentava se aproximar, ele a empurrava. Como sentia falta da volúpia dele.

Aquela vontade de beber pra comemorar na manhã de núpcias havia se transformado em hábito. InuYasha começava a beber na sexta após a faculdade e só parava no domingo, desmaiado no sofá da sala, tarde da noite. Algumas vezes Kagome tentava acompanhar, mas sempre brigavam. Ela perdia a paciência quando sob efeito do álcool, piorando as coisas entre eles.

Ele nunca ajudava em nada. Ela trabalhava, estudava, cuidava da casa, lavava, passava, cozinhava... era dona de casa período integral, pagava a maior parte das contas, e ele ainda reclamava se ela deixasse algo sem fazer ou descansasse. Nada nunca estava bom pra ele.

A única hora que ele era gentil era na cama com ela. Mesmo com o relacionamento tão pouco gratificante, eles pegavam fogo entre os lençóis. Era a hora onde Kagome geralmente se sentia mulher, amada por seu marido. Muitas vezes ela chorava, enquanto o sentia em cima de si. Chorava feliz por ao menos ali tê-lo só pra ela.

Eles se amavam, mas não eram felizes juntos como imaginavam antes. O temperamento forte dela, com o egoísmo dele fez com que as brigas fossem constantes.

Se amavam, mas se ignoravam.

***

CONTINUA


	14. Traição

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 14 – TRAIÇÃO

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Eles se amavam, mas não eram felizes juntos como imaginavam antes. O temperamento forte dela, com o egoísmo dele fez com que as brigas fossem constantes.

Se amavam, mas se ignoravam.

Havia amanhecido um dia lindo. O sol brilhava num céu claro, num dia de temperaturas amenas. Kagome acordou, olhou ao lado seu lindo marido dormir. Rolou na cama até onde ele estava, e o abraçou. O corpo dele exalava álcool, vestígios da noite anterior passada com uma garrafa de vodka. Ela não se importava, gostava dele mesmo com o comportamento extremo. Achegou-se, depositando pequenos beijos ao longo do corpo perfeito dele, enquanto com as mãos explorava-lhe o sexo. Os beijos foram trilhando caminho por sobre os pêlos, seguindo a conhecida trilha para o amor. Ele já tinha o membro ereto, quando ela alcançou-lhe com os lábios. Sentia dentro da boca o gosto mais íntimo dele, e sua a dureza. Ele, que parecia dormir há poucos minutos, já se encontrava entre as pernas dela, explorando avidamente sua mulher. Sentindo a chegada do clímax, ela aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos labiais, excitando ainda mais seu marido. Ainda sentindo as sensações tomando seu corpo, ela se arrastou até encaixar-se sobre ele, e se uniram num ato de amor quente e prazeroso. Já deitados e abraçados em silêncio, eles curtiam o prazer de estar juntos.

Ela foi à cozinha, trouxe água e comprimidos para dor de cabeça, entregando em mão ao seu amor, que tomou e voltou a dormir. Kagome levantou-se, seguindo o ritual de todos os sábados. Precisava limpar a casa, lavar e passar roupas, fazer o almoço, preparar petiscos pra noite, fazer as unhas, o cabelo, e estar descansada às 20hs, pra juntos assistirem mais um filme, geralmente com muito sangue, lutas e tiros, bem ao gosto de InuYasha, que ainda se exaltava diante das produções cinematográficas.

À noite, ele já estava alto, havia bebido um pouco, estava gentil e amoroso. Sentados abraçados, assistiram ao filme, e fizeram amor no sofá. Ela, exausta, foi deitar-se mais cedo, ele ficou, pra terminar o copo de bebida, garantindo que em seguida estaria na cama.

No domingo, ele resolveu que faria o almoço dos dois, testando suas habilidades culinárias, enquanto ela ia ao templo orar. Estava tudo muito perfeito, ela estava feliz demais. Até ali, o casamento deles era uma montanha russa: ora um amor digno de folhetim mexicano, ora de uma terra sem lei, mas eles estavam juntos, era o que importava. Almoçaram juntos, felizes, desfrutando mais um talento de seu amor, a culinária. O almoço estava delicioso, e o dia findou-se em clima de paz e amor.

Segunda-feira, Kagome ainda estava sob efeito do final de semana idílico. Levantou-se bem cedo, como era seu hábito, e foi ao PC, verificar e enviar seus e-mails matinais antes de sair. Ao abrir o cliente de e-mail, a primeira mensagem da caixa de entrada a deixa estarrecida.

De InuYasha

Para Eire

Domingo 12:10 am

Eu te amo, não vou te deixar em paz, nunca desistirei de você.

Beijos

InuYasha

Com o coração na boca, ela continuou lendo. E mais surpresas

De InuYasha

Para Eire

Domingo 11:49 am

Flores não fazem jus à sua beleza.

Eu vou te amar pra sempre.

Destroçada, Ela se deitou sobre o teclado e chorou.

Com os olhos vermelhos, levantou-se e rumou para a cama, onde InuYasha dormia placidamente. Olhou tristemente aquele homem que dormia como um anjo, que na noite anterior havia lhe amado como sempre, poucas horas após fazer uma declaração de amor a outra mulher.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelos olhos de Kagome

CONTINUA


	15. Dúvidas

AMOR ALÉM DA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 15 – DÚVIDA

InuYasha Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

Até que ponto o casamento vale como prova de amor?

* * *

Pegou um cd, ainda chorando, e gravou a conversa. Pegou outro, e copiou de novo. Guardou-os, em locais separados. Seus passos se arrastavam, ela estava sem chão. Seu coração precisava ser subjugado pelo cérebro, mas ela não conseguia. Sabia que o correto era esperar pra ver onde isto ia dar, confirmar a traição, ter como prova algo além de umas linhas digitadas, mas a tremedeira em seu corpo, o desespero frio não permitiam que ela fosse racional. Às favas com a frieza necessária para resolver problemas, ela queria era acabar com aquele meio-youkay traidor.

Com os olhos vermelhos, levantou-se e rumou para a cama, onde InuYasha dormia. Ele vestia apenas um short curto, branco, solto e leve, deixando sua musculatura firme exposta em destaque sobre os lençóis brancos. Suavemente ele se moveu, dobrando os braços acima da cabeça, retesando inconsciente os músculos do braço. Ele cheirava a sexo, aparentava a luxúria em seus poros, mas dormia candidamente. Olhou, triste, aquele homem que dormia como um anjo, que na noite anterior havia lhe amado como sempre, poucas horas após fazer uma declaração de amor a outra mulher.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelos olhos de Kagome, emoldurando seu lindo rosto, agora inchado pelo choro. Sua camisola vermelha, em uma segunda pele totalmente transparente, com um barrado em renda na mesma cor, mostrava as intenções que tivera ao deitar-se ao lado dele. Seu rosto, contorcido pela dor, porém, destoava daquela vestimenta sensual.

- InuYasha, acorda- falou ela calmamente.

- Inuyasha, acorda!! - ela gritou.

Ele abre os olhos, e num pulo, levanta-se.

- O que foi, sua louca??!!! Quer me matar, é? – Gritou ele.

- Na verdade eu gostaria sim. Me acompanhe.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, vou voltar pra cama e dormir agora mesmo. - E Voltou a deitar-se.

- InuYasha, por que você está dizendo à minha amiga Eire que a ama? – Disse Kagome calmamente.

Ele, que estava de bruços na cama, já com o corpo completamente coberto, pulou da cama de novo, branco.

- Kagome, de onde você tirou esta loucura?

- Eu tirei do nosso computador. Venha ver...

Ele a seguiu, sem comentários. Sentou-se antes dela, olhando fixamente o monitor. O programa de e-mails estava aberto na última mensagem. Não havia o que contestar. Estava ali a prova cabal. InuYasha a estava traindo com Eire, sua antiga colega da escola, e pior, estava apaixonado por ela. Há quanto tempo isso acontecia? Porque – Kagome não parava de se perguntar – ele havia deixado as coisas chegarem a este extremo?

InuYasha coçava a cabeça, as orelhinhas balançando suavemente, enquanto ele apagava as mensagens do computador.

- InuYasha, porque você está apagando as mensagens?

- Ora, Kagome, pra que manter isso aqui? Nada disso é verdade! – Ele disse com um sorriso, calmamente. Eu amo você, sempre amei e amarei. Não tem outra mulher que me atraia, neste tempo ou no meu. Eu só quero você, sempre.

- Eu acho que você pensa que eu sou idiota, nao é? Como você pode negar o que está escrito? Como você é capaz de dizer que não escreveu isso? Como? Você esquece quem sou eu? Não há como você negar isso aí.

- Kagome, eu não fiz isso.

- InuYasha, SENTA!!!!! InuYasha, SENTA!!!!! InuYasha, SENTA!!!!! InuYasha, SENTA!!!!! Mentiroso! Como é capaz de negar o que estava aí, escrito?

- Eu já disse que não escrevi isso!!! – Gritou ele, completamente enfurecido. O computador foi invadido, sua louca. Vá, escreva pra ela, pergunte. Não é sua amiga? Então ligue pra ela!! Eu não faço idéia como isso aconteceu, só sei que ontem eu bebi, e fui dormir logo depois de você. Não sei como isso foi acontecer.

- Seu... cachorro safado! Como tem coragem de tentar me enganar com este descaramento? Eu vou mesmo, falar com ela. Se ela quer um traidor como você, ela terá, não serei eu a impedir o grande amor de vocês dois. Venha aqui, escreva um e-mail pra ela agora, você. E não diga nada a meu respeito. Vamos, InuYasha, me prove sua inocência!

- Eu provo, mas cuidado com o que você fala, não me ofenda, sou seu marido. Lembre-se que será responsável por suas palavras, eu não vou esquecer o que você está dizendo.

Ele era abusado. Errando, e ainda ameaçava. Ela não acreditava nos acontecimentos surreais que desenrolavam à sua frente. Achava impossível alguém ter tanto sangue-frio e cara-de-pau, não contava com esta característica dele.

- InuYasha, notou que a mensagem estava na sua caixa de entrada? – Disse Kagome, com cinismo - Engraçado, é exatamente o que acontece quando você envia um e-mail direto daquele seu provedor preferido, que sempre te manda um e-mail cópia do que você acabou de enviar. Então, invadiram seu computador ou o seu provedor? Você reparou bem as mensagens? Este invasor é muito seletivo mesmo. As duas únicas mensagens foram pra mesma pessoa, falando de amor, e coincidentemente nos momentos que eu não estava presente. Ele deve ter uma câmera aqui dentro de casa, pra escolher o melhor momento, ele está querendo trazer brigas, certo?

- Não fale assim comigo, mulher. Não sei quem escreveu estas mensagens, mas não fui eu!! – Gritou ele, já muito irritado, ficando de pé – Não duvide da minha palavra, não sou um fraco humano mentiroso!

- Então prove o que você diz.

Os olhos dele estavam mudando, um tom vermelho assustador chegado por trás do lindo tom âmbar, o maxilar se alongava numa aparência semelhante à canina, como ela não via há anos. Ele estava ficando fora de si.

- InuYasha, senta!

Ele caiu, mais uma vez, de cara no chão, ficando instantaneamente mais calmo, revertendo a perigosa transformação que iniciara.

Levantou-se, sentou-se à frente do monitor, e pensou. Assim ficou por muitos minutos. Ela em pé, olhando a mesma tela imóvel que ele. Já faziam algumas horas que ela havia levantado, e até então nada de novo havia acontecido. Ele parecia pensar sem não conseguir chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Ela chorava, sem uma razão palpável para acreditar na palavra dele. Computação era uma ciência exata, certo?

Então, aconteceu.

Ele olhava para o chão, ela com os olhos ainda na tela, ambos imóveis. O cliente de e-mail começou a verificação no servidor programada para cada hora. E a caixa de entrada cada vez mais cheia de e-mails, todos pretensamente enviados dez minutos atrás, todos de InuYasha para Eire.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, deixando imediatamente de chorar. Como aquilo poderia ser verdade? Ele não teve tempo de se comunicar com mais ninguém, certo? Ele estava ali o tempo todo, junto dela. Não se separaram um momento sequer, e ali estavam todos aqueles e-mails. Ele estaria dizendo a verdade? O que fazer diante desta dúvida?

Ele ainda não havia notado. Após alguns minutos, olhou novamente pra tela, da tela pra uma Kagome completamente perdida. Pegou-a pela cintura e saiu em disparada, em direção ao poço come-ossos. Já ao lado do poço, ele diz:

- Kagome, me cansei disso. Estamos indo pra era feudal. Esta época não é confiável.

-Mas... InuYasha, eu...

Ele a tinha presa pela cintura, pulou no poço, sem mais explicações.

CONTINUA

Desta vez demorei menos. Espero continuar assim, hehehehe

InuYasha é um traidor?

O que Kagome deve fazer agora?


End file.
